Believe Me, It's True
by chanarix
Summary: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can’t afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku
1. What Happened Then

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter One: What Happened Then**

* * *

**--Three Years Ago--**

"Sakura-chan! Oh, Sakura-chan! Over here!" A blonde-haired Uzamaki Naruto yelled, smiling like crazy, "Sakura-chan, over here!"

Panting, one Haruno Sakura rushed to her classmate's side. Naruto's smile widened as Sakura stopped in front of him. She instinctively blew away a strand of pink hair from her face and smiled back at him. "Hey, Naruto. Sorry I was late…I just sort of lost track of time," Sakura said, she turned towards the raven-haired boy next to Naruto and beamed at him. "Hello Sasuke-kun!"

Uchiha Sasuke looked briefly towards Sakura and gave her a small smile in return causing the female shinobi to blush. Behind Sakura a pouting Naruto stared in anger as Sakura looked on at Sasuke with bliss. Naruto sighed as the three teenagers walked on, Sakura between the two boys.

At this point, Naurto, being one of naïve charm, did not understand what was happening between the once emotionless shinobi he despised and the studious, cunning blossom that stole his heart. He did not yet know for the past couple of weeks, Sakura and Sasuke were able to open up to each other and see each other in a different light. To believe it started with three little words…

**--Four Weeks Earlier--**

"Leave me alone."

Sakura gasped as she heard the words come so coldly from Sasuke's mouth. She quietly but quickly stepped away from him. "But…Sasuke-kun…"

"Don't 'But Sasuke-kun' me! I said leave me alone."

Sakura trembled at the seriousness of his tone as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes drifted from his eyes to his right arm, which by this time, was bleeding really bad. "Sasuke-kun…your….your arm…" she whispered. "We have to do something…or…it'll get….worse…" She started towards Sasuke but drew back as he glared at her with piercing eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. I can handle this myself." He said as he placed his left hand over the deep wound. '_Dammit_,_' _he thought, '_I wouldn't have gotten this wound if it weren't for her. I would have been fine if she hadn't come along.'_

Earlier that day, Sasuke went out to train by himself. Sakura went and followed him to the forest, hoping to either watch him…or hopefully be noticed by him. Luckily for her, she was noticed by him but unluckily for her, he lost his concentration and the kunai knife slipped from his hand and left a deep wound on his arm.

Breaking the silence, Sakura sighed and whispered to him, "Sasuke-kun…I'm so sorry…I'm so…so…sorry…just please…let me bandage that wound before it gets worse…please, Sasuke-kun, please." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks once more.

Sasuke, already annoyed with her presence, nodded and allowed the young girl to come closer and bandage his injury. She managed a quick smile and rushed to his side, preparing to clean his wound.

As Sakura was bandaging her wound, her mood a little better than it was before, she worked carefully and quickly, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke, feeling less annoyed than before, stared at the dexterity of Sakura's movements, and yet amazed at how gentle she worked. He couldn't remove his gaze from the pink-haired shinobi.

"Why did you follow me?"

Sakura jumped at the sudden break in the quietness and blushed. "Well," she started, "I was just hoping…that maybe…you would…well…_see_ me watching you. I thought maybe if you did notice me, you would…well…I don't know…take a break and spend time with me…or something like that." She finished up his arm and patted him lightly on the back. "Well, all done. I hope you could…you know…forgive me?"

"Whatever." He stood up and turned his back towards Sakura. And with much difficulty, he added, "Why do you…want to spend time with me, of all people?"

Sakura chuckled. Her inner-self yelled, of course not heard, '_OH MY GOD! What kind of boy -or man- would be that dense! He gives a whole new meaning to the word dense!' _

"What's so funny, I'm just asking." Sasuke said, his face slightly flushed.

"Sorry…but you are the person I want to spend time with." Sakura smiled at the slight confusion written all over his face. "I want to be with you…Sasuke-kun…I…I love you…I really do…" Sakura looked away and tried to hide her blushing face. "I mean…um…uh….Sasuke-kun….um…I…"

Sasuke blinked a couple times, finally understanding what Sakura was trying to say. Without him knowing it, Sakura has turned into someone he wanted always by his side, someone who would watch over him and in turn he would watch over. He smiled at this thought and said, "I think we should head back to the village. Knowing Naruto, he might be a little worried about you."

Sakura, still flushed about her sudden confession, agreed, and they both slowly walked back towards the village. On their walk back, inner Sakura was sighing and freaking out at the same time. _Oh man, oh man, oh man…what did you just do? I mean sure it was cool that you finally confessed but still! Did you have to sound like a dork afterwards? _Sakura winced at her inner-self's last comment and looked at her comrade beside her. _'Funny,'_ she thought, _'I was pretty sure that he was farther away from me…'_

Sasuke tried to inch closer and closer towards Sakura, but close enough so she won't find it suspicious. He held his breath every time he sneaked a quick look at her.

"Um…Sasuke-kun…I was wondering if…well…if…we could…you know, go out on a-" Sakura was cut short by the sudden warmth of rough fingers wrap around her own. She looked down at her hand and blushed as she looked up to see Sasuke looking back at her. "Sasuke-kun…"

**--Four Weeks Now--**

Naruto, still pouting about the lack of attention he was receiving from his dear Sakura-chan, walked faster than the two, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to walk towards their destination together. Just ahead, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, and Yamanaka Ino stood by the village gates, awaiting the arrival of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note**: Um…well…here it is! This is my first fanfic and I'm kinda happy I got to finish the first chapter…just as a side-note…I have no idea how long this story will be…if good ideas keep coming then I'll keep typing away. If you're wondering when the story will be actually occurring in the present it might happen in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Well…please don't forget to review…comments…suggestions…flames…anything's welcome! As long as it keeps me going I'm fine! I'm kinda new to this so please…nothing too mean that might make me want to stop…

* * *

**Preview of Ch.2: The Misunderstanding**

Ino smiled seductively and crept closer towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun," she said smoothly, "you know you want me…" She placed her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer to her body. Sasuke, already uncomfortable with Ino's presence and her nagging about Sakura, tried to worm his way around her embrace. Unfortunately for him, she wouldn't let go. As Ino inched closer to try and steal a kiss as she planned, a shinobi on the brink of tears watched helplessly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks.

* * *


	2. The Misunderstanding

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Misunderstanding**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted. "Hey Cutie over here!" 

Neji sighed as Hinata chuckled at Sasuke's now scowling face. Naruto walked besides Neji as Ino rushed to Sasuke's side and wrapped her arms around him in an unbreakable hug. Sakura, suppressing her anger at Ino, waved at Hinata and 'accidentally' pushed Ino away from Sasuke.

"Ino, you pig. Give Sasuke some space." Sakura said calmly as Sasuke mouthed a _thank you_.

"Why you little piece of cr---MMFF!" Ino was cut short when Neji placed his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"How about we refrain from killing each other and head towards the spot before lunchtime. Tenten is already there waiting on us." Neji said. "Then Yamanaka and Haruno could have their little 'cat fight over Sasuke' after lunch; how does that sound?"

Naruto, feeling better by the second, added, "After we sell tickets and after I get all the bets in. I'm betting my life that Sakura would win!"

Ino and Sakura both gave the evil eye towards Naruto and slowly inched closer, both cracking their knuckles. Naruto, slowly backing away, managed to choke out, "Uh…ladies…I was just…..kidding….yeah…haha…kidding…see it was a….no wait, don't….AHHHHH!"

Sakura, beaming, said, "Well then, let's go! We shouldn't have Tenten waiting in on us to get to the spot!"

Ino nodded in agreement and the two female shinobi led the way as they walked away from a now beaten up Naruto.

The three female shinobi walked calmly ahead and were softly giggling as the boys remained silent behind them. These six were headed towards their 'spot' as they liked to call it. This 'spot' was more of a clearing surrounded by sakura trees and where they enjoyed having picnics or just to mess around. There was no special occasion to why they were going to their spot, it just so happens they were bored this one beautiful spring day.

"So Hinata," Ino whispered, "what's your deal with Naruto? Have you said anything to him yet?"

"You still like that moron?" Sakura asked.

"W-what? Me? Still like Naruto? Well…not necessarily…well…" Hinata stuttered. She mumbled something and lowered her head to hide her blushing face.

Ino cupped her hand to her ear and said rather loudly, "What was that Hinata? I'm afraid I didn't catch what you've just said! Could you repeat that?"

"I…I…."

"You?"

"I...I do…I guess…"

"You do? Or you don't?"

Sakura sighed and said, "Ino, you don't have to push Hinata to answer. If she doesn't want to then that's up to her."

"Whatever, you don't have to pretend, I know you want to know as well."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino and gave a small smile to Hinata.

"It's okay Sakura; I'll only tell you guys….if you…don't tell…anyone…" Hinata said, getting quieter with each word.

"We swear on our lives!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

Hinata, surprised by their enthusiasm, replied gently, "I don't like Naruto."

"You don't?" Sakura said as Ino looked at Hinata with shock.

Hinata smiled. "I love him."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other then at Hinata before screaming, "YOU DO?"

Neji, already annoyed at the giggling, yelled, "Would it kill you guys to shut up?"

The three girls turned around to look at him then looked forward again bursting into laughter.

Neji sighed and looked ahead. Sasuke was quiet, as usual, and looked at the pink-haired shinobi in front him. She quickly turned around and gave him a small smile before giggling at what Ino has said. Naruto, bored at the quietness, broke the silence and asked, "Hey Neji, Dare or Double-Dare?"

"Dare."

Hmph. Chicken. Fine. I dare you to….um…I dare you to…"

"How about today and not next year?" Sasuke said ten minutes later.

Naruto scowled and said, "Hyuga Neji, once we reach the spot, I dare you to kiss Tenten."

"What? Kiss Tenten?" Neji said. "I'm not going to do that!"

Naruto sniggered, "Why not? Does the almighty Neji have a weak spot? Neji don't tell me that your weak spot has something to do with…"

"I don't have a weak spot!"

Sasuke, interested in the conservation, said, "But with what Naruto said…your weak spot is simple…"

"Tenten." Naruto and Sasuke both said looking at Neji.

"No I…I mean…Fine. I'll do your stupid dare. But that doesn't mean I have any 'feelings' towards her. She's just a teammate and a friend." Neji said.

Naruto turned away from Neji and said coolly, "If you say so."

Twenty-three minutes later, they all reached the spot. Around the clearing there were blooming sakura trees. Right in the middle of the clearing, there was a simple pink blanket and a simple picnic basket. The only thing missing was…

"Uh…where's Tenten?" Hinata asked.

Everyone looked around and saw no sign of the shinobi. Neji looked to the trees and muttered, "Shit."

Almost at the same time he said that, a kunai knife flew from the trees and speeded towards Neji. He quickly dodged it and threw his own kunai towards one specific tree. He heard a quick, "Hey! Watch it!" Before a girl jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of Neji. "Hi there!" she said.

Hinata smiled and Ino waved as Sakura said, "Tenten! Long time no see!"

Tenten smiled and walked over towards the other girls and each gave them a hug. The boys stood there and waited for the girls to get over their 'mushiness.' Ino whispered something in Tenten's ear that made her blush. She nodded and walked over towards the boys.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke! How have you guys been?"

Sasuke grunted and Naruto replied, "Doing good."

Tenten walked over towards Neji and said a simple, "Hello!" before leaning in and giving him a simple kiss on the cheek. Neji blushed and turned away leaving Tenten to smile and act as if nothing has happened.

"Well then! Let's eat…I've been waiting here forever so I'm starving!"

The whole group agreed and walked over towards the blanket.

* * *

"Man," Naruto sighed, "that was some good food."

Hinata nodded in agreement and watched as Naruto rested on the blanket. She giggled and asked him if she could lie next to him. He nodded and Hinata lay close towards Naruto, both looking at the sky.

Tenten lay down and placed her head on Neji's lap, causing him to blush even more. Tenten made herself comfortable as Neji placed his arm around her.

Sakura lay on the cleared blanket and closed her eyes. Sasuke looked at the peacefulness that Sakura was showing. He smiled and looked up at the clear sky. The sun was setting and little shining stars were making their way to the darkening sky. Just looking at those stars made something click in Sasuke's mind. _Maybe, _he thought, _just maybe today's the day._ He looked down at Sakura._ Maybe this moment is the perfect moment to tell her._

He leaned over and whispered something lightly in Sakura's ear. Sakura opened her eyes and nodded. Sasuke stood up and began walking away.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"No where."

Ino looked at Sasuke as he walked away quietly. She then looked at Sakura and started scheming her means of victory. "I'll be heading out too, okay?" she said.

No one answered as she moved in the opposite direction of Sasuke. Ino watched as Sakura stood up and disappeared between the trees.

* * *

_Sakura, meet me by the cliff later on, okay?_

Sasuke was sitting on the cliff's edge and waited for Sakura to come. His heart was beating so fast every time he thought of her. Yet at the same time, his heart was also beating very slowly. She made him feel safe, so calm and relaxed when she's around. Sasuke never knew what it meant to be loved, or to love some one in return.

Sasuke jumped as he heard the trees rustle behind him. "Sakura? Is that you?" He crept closer to the trees and relaxed when he saw a female figure. But he tensed up again when he realized it wasn't Sakura. _Rustle, rustle._ "Who's there?"

"Sasuke! Baby! Why are you so scared of me?" A blonde shinobi gave him a seductive smile and flashed her eyelashes towards him. "It is only I, the love of your life, Ino!"

"Puh-lease. Not in a million years." Sasuke said.

"Aw…you don't love me anymore…"Ino said sadly, giving him a lovable pout.

"You don't see me crying over it."

"You don't have to be so harsh. I'm just here to keep you company, sweetie. Why were you here by your lonesome?" Ino asked.

"Is it really any of your business?"

"Of course it is! We are to be married someday right? You were probably waiting here for me, weren't you? You were going to finally confess your deep love to me!"

Sasuke turned away and ignored Ino to the best of his ability. Ino followed Sasuke and got close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Or is it," she whispered calmly, "you were waiting for little Sakura to get here?"

Sasuke paused and turned to face Ino. She looked up at him mischievously and added, "Yeah…I know what you're thinking, 'how does she know?' I'm not at all stupid Sasuke. I have a keen sense when it comes to you."

"You don't know crap about me." Sasuke said dramatically.

"Neither does your sweet Sakura. She isn't all that you know. You could have so much more with me. I could make you happier than Sakura or any other girl that I could think of."

Sasuke walked away from Ino and looked her straight in the eye. "The only thing you're good for is getting on my nerves. Why do you care what I think about Sakura?"

Ino sighed. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. It's written all over your face. You are wasting you time with Sakura. The only emotion she's giving you is a simple girlish kiddy crush. She doesn't really love you. She just has a _crush_ on you."

Sasuke, holding down the urge to punch Ino in the face, just glared at her.

"But I in the other hand…I _love_ you. You are hiding your true emotions deep down inside of you…and those emotions are the ones that are dying to come out and make you realize that I'm the only girl for you."

"Are you sure you're not dreaming?" Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm only stating facts."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. I know I'm not as smart as her, but I'm way better at a multitude of things. For instance, I am far more stronger than her. I am far more dedicated than her. I love you more than she could ever love you."

Sasuke moved farther away from Ino and tried to make his way back to the spot. But Ino managed to stop right in front of him. "Get out of my way Ino."

Ino smiled seductively and crept closer towards Sasuke. "Sasuke," she said smoothly, "you know you want me…" She placed her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer to her body. Sasuke, already uncomfortable with Ino's presence and her nagging about Sakura, tried to worm his way around her embrace. Unfortunately for him, she wouldn't let go. As Ino inched closer to try and steal a kiss as she planned, a shinobi on the brink of tears watched helplessly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks.

The closer Ino came to kissing Sasuke, the more uncontrollable Sakura's tears became. She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. What he was doing to her was uncalled for. She loved him more than anything. She told him that. And here he is, getting ready to pucker up with Ino. It doesn't even look like he's trying to stop her; it looks like he _wants_ to kiss her with his arms wrapped around her and everything! She couldn't handle it…She just had to do something!

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled tearfully.

Sasuke turned around and looked to the trees. There he saw a vulnerable Haruno Sakura looking straight at him. Her once beautiful emerald green eyes were now tear-stricken and have lost its innocence and magnificence that it used to hold.

Sasuke pushed Ino to the ground and choked out, "Sakura…"

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke…I don't want to hear it."

"But Sakura…"

"Don't 'But Sakura' me! I've had it! I've practically given everything I could offer to you! But you know what, I have my limits." With that, Sakura turned around and ran away from the one shinobi whom she thought was worth loving.

"Sakura….Sakura wait!" Sasuke yelled. He tried to go after her, but for some reason, his body wouldn't move. He fell to his knees and pleaded in a small whisper, "Sakura…please…don't go…it's not what you think…please come back…"

Sasuke just sat there, looking forward at where the one person he's ever cherished once stood. He didn't move from his defeated position. No matter how strong people say Sasuke is, at that very moment, he felt weak. He felt that he was getting weaker and weaker with every second, just like a child afraid of his own shadow and what tomorrow might bring. The sun just kept on setting behind him, as if it were setting on his life alone.

"Don't bother Sasuke darling. She won't come back. But on the other hand, I'll still be here for you!" Ino said lovingly as tried to get closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and looked at Ino with no emotion. "Thank you Ino."

"For what?"

He stood up and replied, "For ruining my life." Sasuke walked towards the spot, leaving Ino behind.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the spot the same time the moon has risen. Naruto has managed to start a little campfire and he, Hinata, and Sakura started roasting little marshmallows. Hinata and Sakura were laughing at Naruto as he burned his tongue _again_ trying to eat his marshmallow. "Naruto! You're such an idiot!" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke was so tempted to join them, but he didn't want to feel uncomfortable. So he looked around trying to find Neji, but he was no where to be found, neither was Tenten. The campfire's glow wasn't that bright, but it was bright enough to see two shadowy figures in the far corner. Neji was a little too busy to keep Sasuke some company. Without a choice, he joined the three marshmallow trio, no longer a trio because Ino has joined them. He sat down next to Hinata and looked right into the core of the fire's blaze. Ino and Sakura were talking to each other as if nothing has happened, as if Ino wasn't at fault.

"Hey Sasuke. Where were you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted in answer.

"Fine then don't tell me. Anyway, remember that dare we gave Neji? Well, he finally decided to do it. He kissed Tenten."

"You dared him to do that?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yup. He and Tenten have been kissing each other since. Well, more like every now and then, but all they ever do is kiss."

Naruto sighed as Sakura laughed at Naruto. "Geez Naruto. It looks like you want to kiss someone too."

"Do you want to volunteer, Sakura?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I don't think so." She said simply.

"Aw man!"

"HAHAHA! Naruto, you're priceless!" Ino snorted.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned broadly. "I guess there are some other girls out there who would like to give me a kiss."

"I…I know one…"Hinata stuttered.

"You do?" He asked hopefully. "Who?"

"Someone…"Hinata whispered.

"Aw come one! Please? Tell me?"

"Maybe…maybe some other time."

"Fine then." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"So do you guys want to head back now?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten!" Sakura beamed.

Neji sat down and looked away as Naruto nudged him and kept asking, "So, what've you been up to?"

Tenten stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm pretty tired…can we head back now?"

The other six shinobi nodded and Naruto put out the fire. They headed back towards the village, Neji and Tenten hand in hand, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino talking to each other nonstop, and Sasuke trailing behind to wallow in his guilty grief.

* * *

"Well, goodnight you guys! See you all tomorrow!" Naruto yelled as he walked towards home.

"Bye!" Hinata said as she went over to Naruto to walk home together.

"Nighty Night you guys." Tenten said as Neji nodded to say good night as well. Neji walked besides Tenten as he walked her home.

"I'm off too. I told my mom I would be home by," Ino stared at her blank wrist where a watch might be, "Right now. See ya!"

Sakura waved as Ino rushed off. Sakura began her walk home when she was stopped by Sasuke.

"Sakura…hear me out."

She stood there, unmoving and allowed Sasuke to speak.

"Sakura, what you saw between Ino and me…it was…" Sasuke paused, trying to find the right words to say. What was he doing with Ino? "I was…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura started. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel around you. Part of me wants to listen to you and the other part wants me to kick your ass. Whatever you wanted to tell me, just save it for when I actually care."

Sakura walked slowly down the street as Sasuke watched her for the last time.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note**: AHHH! I finished ch.2…..sowy it took so long…..i just had a mental block and couldn't decided how to begin the chapter….but at least I did it right? I just hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long to finish! Newayz…this chapter is so dramatic…it made my cousin cry when she was reading it….um….this story is kinda based on real life events that happened…after reflecting on it I thought it would make a good story! Please send any reviews….flames….suggestions…or anything cuz anything is welcome! (oh yeah….ch.3 is the present day where Sasuke is 16 years old and it will continue like that)

* * *

**Preview of Ch.3: Missing Link**

Sasuke looked across the street and saw a familiar face. It has lost its girlish touch and showed the looks and beauty of a young woman. Her radiance shown to them all as the wind blew her long pink hair. Ino had to push Sasuke's chin up to make sure he doesn't drool anymore. Naruto looked at the woman as if he saw an angel. Hinata just stared along with him. Sasuke stared at her as if she was seeing her for the first time in his life.

"Wow! Look at her! She's stunning! Hard to believe what two years could do to a girl." Tenten said dreamingly. "I never thought she would come back to the village."


	3. Missing Link

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Three: Missing Link**

* * *

The sun shined gently above in the sky as a young male shinobi stirred in his bed. Even if he heard the rustling of the people outside, he remained in his bed and waited for the usual wake-up knock he would get from a female shinobi. Uchiha Sasuke blinked at the morning brightness and sighed. His 'wake-up' knock would never come, it never did in the past three years, but for some reason he waited for it. Even if it was pretty odd to wait for a wake-up call at 1:12 p.m.

He sighed again and remembered his old wake-up calls. He ran his hand through his raven hair and slowly got dressed. At age sixteen, Uchiha Sasuke became a bigger 'pretty boy'. He still had the same hair style and the same piercing stare. But his boyish looks left him long ago, leaving him with a handsome aura towards others, especially the females. Sasuke's physically appearance was enough to make an army of girls drooling and any male begging for a fight.

Sasuke walked quietly out of his apartment room and locked his door. He made his way through the crowd and past the many people. Sasuke sighed every now and then when he heard the occasional giggle or gasp from a young girl. Sure he was used to the girl attention, but he can't help the fact that he was a supposed 'heartthrob' for the past couple years.

He paused in front of a now empty house and looked at the door as he reminisced about old times, before anything happened, before anything changed, before anyone got hurt.

_Save it for when I care._

He shook his head and moved to the house after. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he knocked on the door.

"I got it! Leave the door alone!" A female voice yelled a few seconds later.

Sasuke heard the rustling inside and tried to wait patiently. When the door opened, a blonde shinobi smiled at him. Over the past three years, this shinobi grew into something rather…desirable to some eyes. She became the flower of the village, the beauty of the beauties, in the course of two years. If the intended flower had not left, this girl wouldn't be the sexiest girl in the village. And Sasuke has the 'wonderful joy' of having her as his girlfriend…partly because she forced him and partly because he wanted the other fan girls off his back. Almost every single young girl hated Yamanka Ino.

Sasuke reflected on his decision of going out with Ino. Was he insane? No, don't think that was it. Was he drugged? No, not that either. The answer was almost quite simple. Blackmail.

"Sasuke! Sweetie! I was wondering when you would come. I thought you have forgotten about today." She said sweetly.

Earlier that year, Sasuke thought he was going to kill himself for every time Ino called him 'Sweetie.' But he has restrained himself from doing so and went on to pretending to be infatuated with her. Truth is he doesn't have any feelings for her in that area. The only feeling he has for Ino would be that of pure disgust.

Sasuke nodded and said, "How could I forget?"

Ino blushed slightly and closed her door, taking Sasuke's hand. They started to walk through the street as jealous fan girls glared and prevented from throwing kunai knives at her head. Besides, she's only dating him for the popularity.

Few minutes later they reached a restaurant where four other shinobi waited for their appearance.

* * *

"Ino! Sasuke! You guys made it!" Hinata said cheerfully.

She smiled as Naruto nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, it's about time you came. I'm getting hungry."

Ino laughed and sat down with them. Sasuke sat down as well and stared at Neji who was staring back. Neji smirked and continued to glare. Deep inside in Neji's mind, he was urging to fight Sasuke. Sasuke, wanting to fight him as well, intensified his gaze.

"Now, boys, we came here today to spend time together, not kill each other ruthlessly." Tenten said calmly. "And you promised me, Neji."

Neji blinked and broke the gaze. He looked at Tenten and smiled. Naruto leaned back on his chair and sighed. Hinata watched Naruto and placed her hand on top of his and gave him a concerned smile. All Naruto said was, "Don't worry Hinata. I'm just thinking about Sakura right now. She should've been here with us today."

The whole group agreed and remained silent as they remembered a friend that has left them. Three years ago, Sakura began to distance herself from others, beginning with Sasuke. She still talked to the others, but she began to less and less, as if something inside her died. Many of the villagers realized that she doesn't seem as cheerful as she usually was, and she tended to train by herself or space out in some situations. A year later, Sakura's parents realized this sudden change in attitude and thought that maybe it had something to do with the Konoha. So they decided that a change in home might do her some good.

"Yeah…I wonder how Sakura's doing right now…" Tenten said.

"Sweetie," Ino started, "weren't you the last one to see Sakura?"

Sasuke paused and nodded slowly. It was just plain coincidence he was the last one to see her. He just happened to walk by her house that day…

**Two Years Ago**

Sasuke walked down the semi-busy street towards a certain pink-haired shinobi's house. He just wanted to talk about something. Who said talking was bad? The moment he reached her house, he knew he was missing something. There were boxes upon boxes in front of her house, and her parents were talking to some guys wearing cheap uniforms. Sakura was sitting on top of a box labeled: Sakura's stuff. She yawned and spotted Sasuke and looked down.

"Are you moving?" Sasuke asked, stating the obvious.

"Yeah…I am." She replied, avoiding his eyes.

"When are you leaving?"

"Today."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't really know."

"Sakura…I just wanted to say…"

"Uchiha, you don't have to say anything." Sakura looked at him and flashed a fake smile. For the past year, Sakura has been calling Sasuke 'Uchiha' as though she didn't know him at all.

"No. You say that to me all the time. You know that I have a lot to say."

Sakura sighed and said quietly, "Whatever you need to say I bet I don't really want to hear it."

"But you need to hear me out…!"

"Why? So you can break my heart again?"

Sasuke stood there stunned at Sakura's sudden response. He just noticed that Sakura was starting to cry, but it was obvious that she was trying really hard to keep it in.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to…"

"What? You didn't mean to break my heart? You didn't mean to break me in pieces?" she yelled, the tears finally streaming down her face.

Sasuke just stared at her in silence. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He just stood there as though time has stopped. Sakura's parents looked at Sakura with worry and at Sasuke with sympathy.

"I'm sorry for being a burden. Once I leave, I hope that you will forget everything about me." She chuckled, her first almost laugh in a year, "Because maybe, just maybe, I might forget about you, Uchiha."

**Present Day**

Sasuke sighed and pushed away that memory.

'_Once I leave, I hope that you will forget everything about me'_

Sasuke clenched his hands into a fist. He tried, time and time again, to forget. He just couldn't. Ever since she left the village -left him in particular- he felt that something was missing. He felt like the one thing he cherished was taken away from him; the one thing he thought he could keep was gone.

Naruto placed his hands on the back of his head and sighed. "Man. I just miss her, that's all. It's been what? Two years since I saw her last."

"But her parents thought it might be good for her, remember?" Hinata said quietly.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that and I kind of have to agree with them. She was not really herself before she left. She seemed quite…"

"Distant." Neji said, finishing her sentence.

"Wonder why?" Ino asked innocently.

Sasuke looked at her and prevented from killing her on the spot. _Wonder why she says. Like she didn't know already, _Sasuke thought_. It was HER fault that Sakura left._

Sakura's voice rang in his head, '_You didn't mean to break my heart? You didn't mean to break me in pieces?'_

_Okay! I get it. It wasn't Ino's fault! It was mine!_ Sasuke screamed mentally. He shook his head and looked out the window. Everyone grew silent and began again to reminisce about Sakura.

Naruto, still being the same as that of three years ago, broke the silence, "Do you think she will ever come back? I mean, she isn't going to be gone from Konoha for good is she?"

"I just don't know Naruto. I just don't know." Ino replied. _But I'd rather like it if she stayed out of Konoha._ Ino thought._ I have Sasuke all to myself, even if it was by force, he's here with me and he claims to everyone that he loves me; she would only get in the way and ruin things for me if she came back. It would be best for Sasuke –and for all of us- if she would just stay where she is now!_

"I think she'll come back. No scratch that, I _know_ that she will come back." Naruto said.

"Well she is back." Tenten said. Hinata nodded, looking where Tenten was looking.

"What?" They all said in unison. Neji dropped his glass and Naruto fell off his chair and quickly stood up, gaping stupidly at her. Sasuke just stared at her, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"No seriously. Look." Hinata said, pointing at the window.

Sasuke looked across the street and saw a familiar face. It has lost its girlish touch and showed the looks and beauty of a young woman. Her radiance shown to them all as the wind blew her long pink hair. Ino had to push Sasuke's chin up to make sure he doesn't drool anymore. Naruto looked at the woman as if he saw an angel. Hinata just stared along with him. Sasuke stared at her as if she was seeing her for the first time in his life.

"Wow! Look at her! She's stunning! Hard to believe what two years could do to a girl." Tenten said dreamingly. "I never thought she would come back to the village."

"She's…so…beautiful…" Sasuke whispered, low enough that no one heard him.

She walked into the restaurant and sat alone two tables down from where everyone else was sitting. Apparently she didn't notice any of them, even when they were talking and staring at her.

"Do you think she…?" Hinata whispered.

Naruto shook his head.

"Maybe we should get her attention." Neji said.

"I think we should." Ino said. "But how?"

"Ooh! I know!" Tenten exclaimed.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Just watch me!" She stood up from her chair and inhaled. She then exhaled and said loudly, "Haruno Sakura!"

"That was original." Neji sighed.

"Hey, it was better than nothing, Neji." Naruto said, close to laughing.

"Oh look! I think she noticed!" Hinata said excitedly to the others.

"Noticed what?"

"Don't be silly, I think Sakura noticed that we called her!" Hinata said.

"Of course I noticed; that's why I'm here."

"Eh?" Hinata looked up and saw a pink-haired shinobi smiling at her. "Sakura?"

"Hey, Hinata. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sakura said, running her hand through her hair. She glanced at Sasuke who was looking out the window, acting as if she wasn't there.

"A while? Sakura! It's been two years! We've missed you like crazy!" Tenten said, hugging Sakura.

"You came back…" Naruto said quietly.

"Welcome back to Konoha." Neji said, pulling Tenten away from her everlasting embrace.

"I've missed you guys so much. I've thought that you have forgotten me…but I'm glad you still remember me." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hey," Naruto started, "you seem different that the Sakura of two years ago."

"How so, Naruto?"

"I don't know; you just seem more cheerful."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ino asked, placing a mask of pure joy over her face. "Sakura looks better than she did when she left us, right?"

"She does, it's just, what have you been up to these past few years?" Naruto asked.

"That should be a good story," Neji said, "can't wait to hear it."

"Yes. We would all like to hear it." Hinata said.

Sakura blushed and said, "Oh no you guys, you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Yes we do!" Ino said. "We haven't seen you in ages and we would like to know what you've been doing."

Sasuke continued to look out the window and kept on pretending that Sakura's presence did not matter to him at all. All in all, he was giving his complete attention to hear her story.

"Come on, have a seat." Tenten said, motioning to a chair.

She sat down between Naruto and Tenten and took a deep breath. "It is not that long of a story, but I guess it is worth telling." She looked at the interested faces of her friends –all except Sasuke- and began to tell her story.

"Well, as you all know, two years ago I moved away from Konoha because my parents thought there was something emotionally and mentally wrong with me. They thought this because I was not really acting myself after something that happened to me the year before, and parents being parents noticed after quite some time."

Sasuke tensed up as he heard that last sentence, he really did not want to be reminded of that.

"So we moved up to the Western Mountains to where my Aunt lived. The settings there weren't very different to that of Konoha, but there were less people in the village and almost everyone knew each other. It was a very nice place to live. It was so peaceful and friendly there. It was kind of lonely because I was the only shinobi there…so most of the time I would train in the forest or walk around the village."

"So you didn't make any friends?" Hinata asked.

Sakura laughed quietly. "Of course I made friends. Well, they made friends with me. They noticed that I wasn't so social, so they thought it would be best to make friends and break me out of my shell."

"Who were they? They sound nice enough to make friends with our Sakura." Tenten said.

"Well, there were four of them. There was Sanosuke, Natsumi and Nami the twins, and Himiko. We hung out a lot together, and it always turned out to be one of the best moments I've ever had. They were great people to be around, and they reminded me of you guys. So instead of forgetting and moving on like my parents wanted me to, I just missed everyone here in Konoha even more."

"Maybe we should meet them some time. See the similarities between us and them." Neji said, calling the waiter for another round of drinks.

"Sakura, it sounded like you were having a good time there. Why'd you come back?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you miss me, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, "I did. It's just you seem so much like your old self when you were in that Western Mountain village. And when you were here, it just seemed like you were someone else. Sakura," he continued, "what happened to make you change so much?"

Sakura dropped her glass and closed her eyes. She shook her head and replied slowly, "Nothing important."

Sasuke turned to face Sakura and stared at her. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, giving him a small smile to tell him she's fine. Sasuke noticed that her eyes didn't shine as bright as before, they looked dull and lifeless. Even if she did grow into a fine sixteen year old young woman, even if she did bloom into a beautiful flower, even if she did change a little more into her old self, her eyes would never change. Her eyes looked the same as that time three years ago, the time she saw Ino and him together…

"Sasuke?" Ino started, "Where are you going?"

Sasuke stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. "I need some air."

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked out the door. She sighed and looked at the others around her. "So, what did I miss?" She looked at Naruto and Hinata and smiled. "Are you guys finally going out?"

Hinata blushed and Naruto just smiled and said, "Yeah, now I don't have to worry about looking for someone to kiss." And with that he leaned towards Hinata and gave her a simple quick kiss.

Neji sighed and looked at Tenten. She looked back at him and smiled.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sakura asked them.

"Three years," Tenten answered, "but I guess we should count the months that we weren't together, it was a kind of on and off thing going on."

They all laughed at that and Sakura turned to Ino. "So Ino, any luck with Uchiha?"

Ino stared blankly at her. "Uchiha…?" _Since when does Sakura call him 'Uchiha'?_ "Well, we've been together for more than a year now…"

"Ah, that's nice to hear." She replied. Sakura felt her heart beat fast, as though it were in danger of stopping. Sasuke was going out with Ino. That was to be expected. She knew it was coming. Sakura thought it would hurt her inside…but it surprised her that she didn't feel as hurt as she thought she would. Sakura figured this would happen because he didn't love her. He never would. She only came back to Konoha so she could see him again. Moving never made her forget her own feelings, she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried…she still loved Uchiha Sasuke.

"So Sakura…are you staying here in Konoha for good?" Neji asked.

"Well…I was planning to but I don't really have place to stay…"

"You could stay with me if you like…I have an extra room in the house." Hinata offered.

"Really? I wouldn't be imposing would I?" Sakura asked.

"No, not all! It would be great if you did Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Hinata."

* * *

Sasuke walked around the village, sometimes bumping into the occasional fan girl. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Sakura was all he could think about. For the past three years, all he could think about was Sakura. She was his missing link to finding what truly was precious to him. Sasuke couldn't help it. He tried in the past to tell her, but bad things always happened to prevent him from doing so. First it was Ino, and then it was her moving and brushing him off in the process. Sasuke knew he had hurt Sakura, and he swore to never do it again. He only wanted to make things right. _So then,_ he decided, _there's no other way. I can't keep pushing her aside. I'm going to do what I should've done years ago._

* * *

A young male of seventeen stood outside the Konoha gates. His long brown hair, tied in a ponytail, blew in the summer breeze. He smiled and blinked his grey, enticing eyes. He looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed. She didn't have to run off like that. She caused him so much trouble just by running away. He couldn't help but smile again at the mere thought of having her back in his arms. "So this is where my little Saku-rin ran off to…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note:** …it takes me so long to update! Grr! I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I get so many mental blocks in the middle of each chapter! Grr! And this one I seem to get so many mental blocks Grr! Well….I'm glad I finished at least…I hope you like it! Yay! Sakura's back to stay! Or is she? I'd jus like to say thanks thanks thanks soo much to all he reviews and reviewers! They kept me going and helped me lots through my mental blocks! Thanks again! Reviews…comments…suggestions…flames….anythings welcome! (i had to edit this chapter cuz i did something wrong...)

* * *

**Preview of Ch.4: Her Love Belongs to Me**

"Saku-rin!"

Sakura looked ahead and gasped. "Sanosuke? What are you doing here?"

Sanosuke walked up and took Sakura's hand and place a soft kiss upon it. "Isn't it obvious? I've come to take you home, my love!"

"Home? But, Sanosuke, I am home."

"Your home is with me and your parents back in the mountains. Come with me, Saku-rin."

"Leave her alone." Sasuke said fiercely. "She isn't going anywhere."

Sanosuke stared hard at him and smirked. "Don't tell me you're Uchiha Sasuke? Hmph. You're the reason why I'm taking her back with me!"

---------------


	4. Her Love Belongs to Me

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Four: Her Love Belongs to Me**

* * *

_Sasuke stared ahead of him and saw someone. Her long pink hair swayed as she walked on. Sasuke tried to follow her, but his feet wouldn't move; he was frozen in place. He watched hopelessly as she walked farther and farther away from him. "Wait!" he called out, "Don't go!" Within an instant, she was gone._

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and yelled, "Wait!" as he rose from his bed. He was breathing deeply as he realized that all he had was just a dream…nothing more but a dream. He laid his bed back on his pillow and sighed. Ever since Sakura came back he's been having the same dream over and over again. He looked at his alarm clocked and swore under his breath. 2:57 am…how the heck was he supposed to have a good night sleep if he keeps waking up very hour?

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! Good morning!" Hinata said, beaming.

Sakura yawned and smiled back at her. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept like a baby."

"I could tell, I thought you would never wake up!" Hinata said. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm alright."

Hinata walked across the room and opened the windows to let the summer sun shine in the kitchen. She took a deep breath and turned to Sakura, a smile upon her face. "Do you have any plans today?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I was planning to train or something like that."

"Do you want to go out? You know, hang around and do some shopping."

Sakura sat still for a few seconds, thinking about Hinata's offer. "Well," she started, "that wouldn't be so bad. I'd love to go."

"That's great! How about we leave a little before lunch?"

"Sure." Sakura grinned. _I haven't seen Hinata for a while, so some quality time with my friend should do me some good._

Hinata placed a bowl of cereal in front of Sakura and one in front of herself. Before she took a spoonful, she asked Sakura, "What about tonight? Are you doing anything this evening?"

"Tonight? Nothing, why?"

"Well, I thought it would be a great idea if you would like to come with Naruto and me to the festival tonight."

"You mean that star festival thingy?"

"Yeah, it would be really fun because this year you are with us."

"Isn't anyone else going?"

"The whole village is going to be there."

"I mean any of our friends?"

"Tenten and Neji will be there. And Ino and Sasuke. So you don't need to worry about us being there!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what is it?"

"Hinata, aren't I sort of intruding on your date if I go?"

"D-date?" Hinata asked, blushing.

Sakura chuckled. "Isn't it a date between you guys?"

"Well, I mean…well…um…it was Naruto's idea! He thought it would be a good idea if you spent some time with us after you've been gone for so long."

"Aw, you guys care!"

"Of course we do!"

"Calm down Hinata! I know you guys care about me. You guys mean a lot to me too."

"So do you want to go with us?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The two girls smiled at each other and began to eat their breakfast.

"Um, Hinata?" Sakura asked, as she placed her bowl in the sink.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for letting me spend the night for the past week. And thanks for doing so much for me. I hope I'm not being a burden or anything."

"Of course not! I'd do anything for a friend, Sakura. And you happen to be one of my best friends, so I'm really glad you're back." Hinata smiled and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Besides, it's better my house than one of the guys' place."

Sakura laughed and nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, I think we should get ready to head out if we want to make it back in time."

"In time…?"

"To get ready for the festival! We cannot go to the star festival looking like we just returned from a mission! That reminds me, we need to buy you a yukata!"

* * *

Roughly two hours later, Hinata and Sakura tossed shopping bags upon shopping bags unto the carpet floor. Their shopping trip was successful, they didn't bump into anyone to make their trip last longer than it already should have.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura started, taking out the contents of one of the bags, "I've been meaning to ask you…what exactly is the star festival?"

Hinata placed one of the big white boxes on the table and looked at Sakura. "Didn't you have a star festival in the mountains?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well, the star festival is something in the summer…"

"How come I've never heard of it before?"

"Because this is the special year in which three certain stars will be aligned, just for three days! And the star festival is only three days. The same three days that three certain stars will be aligned. It's something we all look forward to, especially all the girls. It is like a special day for us."

"Why?"

"It's because of the whole legend that everyone adapted. It is said, that if a girl is able to meet or realize the one she truly loves the most during the festival, and kiss him on the third day, under the stars, then their destinies will be intertwined and their love will last forever!" Hinata said dreamingly.

"Isn't that a little farfetched?"

Hinata giggled. "I guess it sort of is…but it is something to look forward to."

"Yeah…I guess so…"

The two girls sat on the floor, dreaming about the one man whose destiny would be intertwined with her own. Hinata thought constantly about Naruto, and the final day of the festival. Sakura smiled to herself about the thought of having 'her knight in shining armor' coming and giving her a kiss, sealing the deal of 'true love.' They were snapped back to reality when Hinata's kitchen clock rang saying that it was 4:00.

"Sakura, I think that we should start getting ready now, Naruto will be here in three hours."

"Three hours? Don't we have plenty of time?" Sakura asked.

"Not unless we want to look our best!" Hinata said, smiling.

Hinata and Sakura walked around the living room, looking at the boxes to determine which box belonged to whom. After that, they each took turns to use the shower and freshen up in the restroom. They then went to their separate rooms to get dressed in their yukatas. Then they put some make-up on just to look extra nice for the festival. This whole process took them at least 2 and a half hours.

Hinata waited downstairs in the living room for Sakura. She was dressed in a simple ruby red yukata decorated with white water lilies, her obi sash sparkling white. Her hair was held back by a red clip with a small diamond stud, a present she received from Naruto at their one month anniversary. She waited patiently for Sakura and constantly looked at the clock to see if Naruto would be coming soon.

"Sorry I took so long Hinata!" Sakura said. She walked down the stairs and smiled.

"It's alright, Sakura. I just got finished a while ago."

"Is Naruto coming soon? Oh and Hinata, you look great." Sakura said, beaming.

Hinata giggled and said, "You look great yourself! I told you that leaf one was pretty!"

Sakura blushed at that comment and smiled. Sakura was wearing a pearl white yukata with green leaves dancing around her body, designing the yukata itself. Her long pink hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her bangs held together by an emerald green clip.

"Thanks Hinata, I'll promise I'll pay you back for the yukatas you bought for me…"

"Don't worry about, Sakura. It's my gift to you."

"Hinata…"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hello? Is anyone home?" A familiar voice rang throughout the household.

Sakura sighed as Hinata raced to the door. She heard Naruto give Hinata compliments about her yukata. Every sweet word she heard from Naruto made her wish that she could turn back time, even if it meant that she had to be hurt all over again. Where was a shining knight when you need him?

* * *

The young man sighed as he asked a passing waiter for some more sake. He had no idea how huge this village was. It was way bigger than the one in the mountains, and to think that he happened to drop by the exact time some festival was occurring. He just wanted to go home…he didn't like the fact that there were so many people to bump into; back at his own village there were barley even any people! Just one week in Konoha and he found out that he was claustrophobic.

He felt a tug behind him and turned around slowly. It was a little toddler girl wearing a pale yellow yukata pulling at his ponytail. She looked up at him and smiled, showing that her two front teeth were missing. He smiled back and told her to stop that because it made his head hurt. She just stared at him and went back to her mom in tears. He sighed again and drank his sake quietly. It would be a very, very long time until he found his dear Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"Sweetie! You're walking to slow!" Ino said, tugging on Sasuke's arm. Ino walked down the streets in her new ocean blue yukata which was decorated with silver pearls. She giggled slightly when she saw Sasuke sigh. _He's so totally cute!_

"Ino, you're walking to fast." Sasuke said. He was walking slowly to prevent himself from being 'cuddled' by Ino. "I'm trying to take in the surroundings."

Ino blinked a couple times and leaned against Sasuke. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to walk at your pace."

Sasuke resisted the urge to push Ino away. So much for not being cuddled. He heard a growl in the far corner, and saw the usual fleet of fan girls glaring at Ino. If only those girls had the courage to take Sasuke away from her, it would probably do them all some good.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura walked around the village happily, looking at each of the booths. Naruto trailed behind, holding four bulking bags of festival give-a-ways and game prizes. "Hey girls," Naruto said, struggling with their stuff, "there is still two more days to get things."

Both of them blushed and looked at each other. "We are sorry, Naruto, its just I haven't had this much fun since I left." Sakura said, beaming as she grabbed a bag to help Naruto. Hinata came over and held a bag as well. "But if it makes you feel better," Sakura said, grabbing the other two bags from her blonde friend, "I'll take these bags back to Hinata's so we could walk around freely." She took the bag from Hinata and smiled.

Hinata looked at her and said quietly, "But Sakura…"

Sakura leaned over and whispered, "Besides, I want to give you two some alone time!"

Hinata blushed and whispered a quick "Thank you" as Sakura walked through the crowds, leaving the couple behind.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked, offering his arm to her. He smiled as Hinata accepted his arm and led her to the heart of the festival.

* * *

Sakura locked the door to Hinata's house and slowly made her way to the center of the village. She decided to take her time, just in case Naruto and Hinata wanted more than just thirty minutes alone together. She spotted Tenten and Neji, hand in hand; enjoying themselves. She decided to leave them alone; she didn't want to be the third wheel again. Much to her dismay, Tenten noticed her.

"Sakura! Wow! You look really pretty in that yukata, it really suits you!"

"Thanks, Tenten. You look really good yourself."

Tenten blushed. She wore a mauve yukata with red and white butterflies "You think so? Neji picked it out for me."

Neji turned his head away from them, trying to hide his now red face. Tenten held down a laugh and went up to Sakura. "I couldn't decide between this one and the one Ino is wearing right now. So I'm really glad he picked this one!"

Sakura smiled, "The one you're wearing now really suits you, Tenten."

"Thanks!"

Sakura and Tenten talked to each other for another few minutes before Sakura decided to head off. Before she was able to walk away, Tenten whispered, "Maybe if you bump into Sasuke, you can save him from Ino. He would probably be happier if you were with him instead!" She winked at her and walked over to Neji's side, both disappearing into the crowds.

"But Tenten," Sakura whispered, "Uchiha was supposed to be happiest without me. He was supposed to forget all about me."

Sakura walked towards the center of the village once again, hoping to find Naruto and Hinata. The more she walked, the more she began to feel uncomfortable. Where ever she turned, where ever she looked, she would see countless of couples together. She started to feel lonely, started to feel empty again. She could not fight this feeling anymore. Her eyes began to water and because of that, she cursed under her breath. She swore she would not cry. Sakura did not know what to do. She ran.

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly behind Ino as she talked with her red-haired friend Hitomi. He liked being away from Ino. He felt _way_ better when she was not by his side. Ino turned around and blew a kiss towards him. He forced himself to look pleased and swore to himself that he would never blackmail people again.

He looked at everyone all the people around him and stopped when he saw a pink-haired girl in a green and white yukata rush towards the forest. _'What is she doing?'_ he thought. Without a second thought, he went after her.

* * *

Sakura stopped by the river and looked up at the starry sky. She was breathing hard, and her tears dried. She sat down and continued to look up at the stars. Three stars stood out, being the brightest of the night sky, shining aligned together. "I was so stupid in coming back here." She said aloud, knowing no one would be able to hear her. "Everything has changed."

"What do you expect?"

Sakura jumped up and turned around. Standing behind her was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He smirked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Her eyes narrowed as she said, "It is really none of your business. And shouldn't you be with Ino? Why aren't you with her? Hmm?"

He sighed and replied, "That is none of your business."

Sakura looked at him and asked, "Why is everything so different now? Since when did you start liking Ino?"

"Things change. That's how the flow of time works. Time changes everything."

"But did it have to change so much?" Sakura said, looking at the stars.

Sasuke said nothing and looked at her. She looked so vulnerable to him. Just like a flower getting ready to whither away with the first sight of winter. He just wanted to stroke her hair and tell her that everything might have changed, but his feeling for did not. He just wanted to hold her and…

"No matter how deep the hurt," Sakura said quietly, "we cannot turn back the hands of time. We cannot remove the scars of the past. We cannot change the laws of love and hatred."

Sasuke looked at her, puzzled. "What do you -"

"Saku-rin!"

Sakura looked ahead and gasped. "Sanosuke? What are you doing here?"

Sanosuke walked up and took Sakura's hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. "Isn't it obvious? I've come to take you home, my love!"

"Home? But, Sanosuke, I am home."

"Your home is with me and your parents back in the mountains. Come with me, Saku-rin."

"Leave her alone." Sasuke said fiercely. "She isn't going anywhere."

Sanosuke stared hard at him and smirked. "Don't tell me you're Uchiha Sasuke? Hmph. You're the reason why I'm taking her back with me!"

Sasuke glared at him and he glared back. "Sanosuke! Stop! This is not a good time!" Sakura said.

"Saku-rin…I have to take you back."

"Sanosuke, I want to stay for the rest of the festival."

"But Saku-rin…"

"Please?" Sakura said sweetly.

Sanosuke looked at her and smiled, then grabbed her for an embrace. "Just for the festival then." He whispered, stroking her pink hair.

"Thank you, Sano…" she said, breaking the embrace. She turned to Sasuke, who looked shocked. "Uchiha, this is one of my friends, Aoyama Sanosuke. Sanosuke, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sanosuke stretched out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

Sasuke ignored his hand and said fiercely, "Likewise."

"Sakura! Are you here?" Hinata's voice rang through the forest. "Sakura?"

"I'm here Hinata! I'm okay!"

In a few minutes, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Neji were with them. Hinata was telling Sakura how worried she was, while Neji and Naruto were asking Sanosuke and Sasuke questions.

"Sakura! Where have you been?"

"Who are you?"

"We thought something bad has happened to you!"

Naruto and Neji left Sanosuke behind and went to Sakura, waiting for what she had to say on her disappearance.

Sanosuke turned to Sasuke and glared at him. "Uchiha Sasuke," he started, "why do you even bother trying?"

Sasuke looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Do not act like an idiot! You know what I mean!" He hissed, grabbing Sasuke's shirt. "I'm talking about Saku-rin!"

"What about her? Why don't you just call her 'Sakura' like everyone else?" Sasuke hissed back, grabbing _his_ shirt.

"That is because Saku-rin and I are destined for each other! And do not act as if I wasn't here to see you making eyes at my woman!"

"_You're _woman? Don't treat her as if she were a piece of property!" Sasuke gripped Sanosuke's tan shirt even harder.

"Ah, well," Sanosuke said, pulling away form Sasuke, "she's mine. I know for certain that she won't fall in love you again, but I will make sure she will fall in love with me. I just wanted to let you know that my love for her cannot be matched, so it would be easy for me to win her heart. So don't even try to take her from me."

"Who said anything about-"

Sanosuke sighed. "Its written all over you face."

Sasuke glared hard at him and turned away.

"Oh, one more thing Uchiha," Sasuke turned around, "no matter how hard you try, I'll make sure Sakura never loves you again."

Sasuke smirked. "Just try, Ponytail."

* * *

"Sasuke! Where have you been! Hitomi and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Ino said, looking worried.

Sasuke grunted in reply and followed her and the others to the center of the village, weaving through the numerous people. "The show will start in a few seconds!" Tenten said, pulling on Neji's arm. Just as she said that, a boom was heard and sparks of various colors flew through the sky. "Ooh! It's already started!"

Tenten and Neji both sat on the bench, while Naruto and Hinata stood beside them. The four of them looked at the sky and 'oohed' and 'awed' with ever color the sky showed.

Sasuke leaned on a tree and winced as Ino leaned against him. He sighed as he remembered how he could do nothing about it. He turned to his right and restrained himself from punching Ponytail. Sanosuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist as they both enjoyed the fireworks show. Sasuke turned away and looked at the sky himself.

"Aoyama," he said to himself, "I'm not giving up to you."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note**: ah…wut to say? I took forever updating again! I feel so guilty…

* * *

**Preview of Ch.5: Eavesdropping and Girl Fights**

"It's really obvious. So don't worry about it." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled. She never knew that about him. Now she was glad that Sasuke didn't really like her. Seconds later, a fuming Ino burst through the door and slapped Sakura right across the face.

"Sakura! How dare you! **HOW DARE YOU!**" Ino screamed as she rushed her way toward Sakura. "Don't you dare go near him! Keep you hands off him! He's **MINE!**"

Sakura sat there, stunned. She did nothing to Ino. She barley talked to her ever since she came back! Furious, Sakura stood up from the couch and slapped Ino back saying calmly yet fiercely, "What the hell did I do to you?"


	5. Eavesdropping and Girl Fights

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Five: Eavesdropping and Girl Fights**

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she watched the morning sun rise above the horizon. She only had two more days…just two more days. It was just her luck that it had to be during a festival. She had an excuse to stay a little longer in Konohagakure. But still, a festival that has to do with 'intertwined destinies'? That could be interesting. Two days just seems so short to her. What can she do with so little time?

"Sakura?" A sleepy voice rose from the kitchen as Hinata walked in. She yawned as she sat on the table, her movements lethargic. "What are you doing up so early?"

Sakura smiled as she turned to face her. "What are you doing up so early? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Well, I'm not the one sitting on the kitchen counter on the break of dawn."

"You got me." Sakura replied as she threw her arms up in surrender. "I'm used to waking up this early. It's an odd habit that I'm dying to break. I miss waking up to the sounds of busy people, but lately I have been waking up to the sound of…well…nature I guess."

Hinata giggled softly. "That's what you get for leaving Konoha and moving to the wilderness. You get more in touch with your…uh…'inner senses.' But next time, please don't be so loud when waking up."

"Sorry, I thought I was being quiet."

"Quiet? Whispering newborn babies are quieter than you!"

Sakura and Hinata burst into laughter as the citizens of the ninja village began to wake up and go about their business. The two teenage girls eased down and sat in silence, hearing as people walked around outside.

"Why did you leave?" asked Hinata suddenly as she broke the silence.

Sakura turned again to the rising sun, pretending as though she did not hear a word coming from her mouth. Not wanting to be rude, she replied quietly, "It was something small and…now that I think about it…stupid. But I was naïve and didn't care whether my parents moved me or not. I actually believed I would be _happy_ when I moved."

Hinata just stared at her. She muttered, "Happy? Were you happy?"

Sakura looked at her dangling feet and whispered, "Does it matter? I don't want to talk about it."

"But Sakura it does matter! We weren't the least bit happy when we found out you left without even a goodbye! Tenten was not herself; neither was I! Naruto could not even say one sly remark for weeks…we weren't the same for a long time without you. When you left, we had no idea what was wrong…you left us in the dark and we felt as though we weren't your friends…"

Sakura jumped of the counter and walked over to Hinata. "I'm so sorry…I really am. Please, don't cry."

"I just wanted you to talk to me…" Hinata wiped her tears away and looked at her. "I wanted you to tell me what was wrong."

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I was too much in…I don't know…depression."

"Sakura…you could have-"

The kitchen door burst open as a chocolate haired shinobi walked into the room.

"Hinata! Sakura! Good morning! Eh? What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and said cheerfully, "Nothing at all!"

Tenten looked at her and shrugged and joined the other two at the kitchen table. "It's all right if you don't want to tell me, I would probably find out later. I only came here to see if you to would like to join us for a little party." She said, as she took an apple from the bowl.

"Party? What's the occasion?" Sakura asked.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Me? Since when did I become the reason for a party?"

"Yeah, her birthday was weeks ago, when she was still in the mountains." Hinata said, trying to figure out what Tenten was saying.

Sakura nodded. "Well, not unless I am turning seventeen with another birthday I was unaware about, a party would not be necessary for me."

"I know that. But a reason for this party is necessary."

Sakura and Hinata looked at Tenten, confused.

"It's about her coming back." Tenten finally said, annoyed at the dense thinking of her friends. "We haven't celebrated the coming home of Sakura!"

"Wasn't that weeks ago too?"

"It was either today or never! You're stupid cousin finally agreed with me on this whole party thing…It took him weeks to just say, 'Okay Tenten, we can have the party at my place.' I seriously do not know how you can be related to that idiot!"

Sakura held down the urge to burst out laughing as Hinata asked, "Aren't you dating that so called idiot?"

Tenten sat there as though in thought and smiled lovingly. "But he's _my_ idiot."

"Typical. Only something Tenten would say." Hinata said, smiling at her.

Sakura let out a sigh and said, "So the party is at Neji's place then?"

"It is the biggest house out of all of us…so it makes sense." Hinata said.

"When is the party?"

"What time is it now?"

Sakura looked at the clock. "Almost seven."

"Well then, the party is in three hours and from that time the party will end in about…" Tenten stared at the ceiling as she bit into her somewhat forgotten apple as she tried to determine a time.

"How about it ends when everyone is too tired? I mean, we can't go to a party then get ready for the second festival day, already exhausted. We do need some resting time." Hinata said, recalling how they slipped back into bed way past midnight.

"Smart. I better get going; you know get the party ready. Thanks for breakfast!" Tenten said as she threw the apple core into the trash. "See you later!"

* * *

Sakura stood in front of her closet, tossing things on the floor. "Where the heck is it?" she mumbled as she threw a box of papers unto the floor. The box's lid was thrown open and papers flew in every direction. "Great."

She kneeled on the floor as she picked up each paper and crammed them in the small box. She did not care that almost every single one was being crushed and/or torn. The papers were meaningless, it was what she was looking for that counts.

She put the box and all the random clothes back into the closet and prepared to fall into her bed. She stopped herself when she remembered that her bed was occupied by her festival outfit. This time it was crimson in color decorated with lilac stars. She sighed at her incomplete outfit.

She walked over to the drawer on the opposite side of the room, opening each box and container on the surface. She almost jumped for joy went she drew a silver chain from one of the boxes. Hanging from the chain was a silver star connected to a pale yellow crescent moon, gleaming in the morning sun. "I finally found it." She carefully placed the necklace atop her kimono and smiled. This was the very first and last gift she received from someone she now hated, or so she says.

**Flashback**

"_Happy Birthday Sakura!"_

_A now thirteen year old Sakura smiled as her friends waved good-bye to her. Her party was now over, and she was glad. She enjoyed her party very much, but deep down inside, she was hurting. She invited every one she knew, and every one came except…him._

_Sakura went her way to her bedroom and lay on her bed, her head buried by her pillows. The moon shone through her window as Sakura lay there, thinking of how much a fool she was for thinking he would come. She sat upright when she heard something outside of her window. She opened it and looked around for the cause. No one was there…but at the foot of her window was a small package, wrapped in nothing but a brown paper bag. She opened it carefully and gasped. Lying in the palm of her hand was the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen._

_She picked up the card and read: _

_Happy Birthday. _

_It wasn't signed, but she knew that writing anywhere. "Thank you, Sasuke…"_

**End Flashback**

She sighed again. Two weeks after that she gave Sasuke her heart. Four weeks after that, he broke it. Simple as that, one year later she left. Now she has returned from a two year departure and despite all that, she waited almost four hours for a party her friends would be throwing her.

"Sakura! It's almost time to go!" Sakura brushed her hair and quickly tied it into two ponytails as she made her way downstairs. "Sakura! Let's go! Hinata yelled again.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

"A toast! To the return of one Haruno Sakura!" Naruto said, holding up his glass of soda. Every one followed suite and said, "Cheers!"

Sakura placed her glass on the table and smiled. Everyone around her was chatting and drinking, having fun considering it was only the first two hours of the party. They spent the latter on nothing but talking about the past and good times.

Naruto chugged down the bottle and grinned widely at Sasuke, who was already finished with his. "You lost again."

Naruto restrained himself from screaming and merely smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"No one can beat my Sasuke!" Ino squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. "He's the absolute best!"

On the sofa, Sanosuke grunted and said, "The best? At what? Being a sore loser?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

Sasuke turned to face him and smirked. "You can't just handle the fact that I'm better than you."

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Sanosuke replied, leaning over to glare at Sasuke.

"Yeah, jealous?"

Tenten stepped in between them and said, "You guys shouldn't be fighting! This is a party and you guys are supposed to be gentlemen, giving respect to the women around you."

"I'm so sorry," Sanosuke said, grabbing hold of Tenten's hand, "but I will stop because your radiance has-OUCH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Sanosuke was holding the top of his head with Neji towering over him.

"Hands off." Neji growled with death in his eyes.

"Okay, okay I get it. It is alright though, because Saku-rin is the only girl for me…" Sanosuke made his way to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura pulled away and said, "Not in this lifetime."

The group howled with laughter at Sanosuke's misfortune with the women of Konohagakure.

"So Sanosuke, who exactly are you?" Hinata asked.

"Me? Well, my name is Aoyama Sanosuke, but you can all call me Sano, because it sounds hotter."

Naruto rolled his eyes and asked, "So what's your deal? Why you here?"

"Does it matter to you?"

Naruto crossed his arms and muttered what sounded oddly like, "Idiot."

Sasuke looked at everyone and leaned back into the sofa. Luckily for him, Ino was talking to Hitomi. He closed his eyes for only a few seconds when he heard Sakura's voice. "Sano and I are only friends."

"Only friends? Saku-rin, you are breaking my heart!"

Sasuke looked from Hinata to Neji, who were rolling their eyes at Sanosuke. _Pathetic._

"Oi, Uchiha, got a minute?" Sanosuke said, looking at Sasuke.

The two onyx eyed teens made their way to the next room.

* * *

Ino and her friend, Hitomi, sat on the sofa, Sasuke on the opposite side of Ino. They were both whispering to each other.

"I cannot believe that she actually came back. Ino, what are you going to do?" Hitomi asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Why bother doing something when I have what I want? Hitomi, it would be a waste of time if I tried to kick her out of Konoha."

"But what if Sasuke…?"

Ino sighed and whispered, "_My_ Sasuke would not think about doing that. Besides, I have that thing."

"Thing…?" Hitomi repeated.

"You remember…the thing that I have against him?"

"Oh, you mean about two years ago? But it didn't really happen…"

"Hitomi I know that! As long as you saw it then we could say it did happen!"

Hitomi sighed and whispered, "But what if Sakura still…you know…loves him?"

Ino looked shocked and said, "After what she saw Sasuke do? I don't think so. Sasuke is mine; he will always be mine and no one else's. I would kill anyone who tried to get to him."

"K-kill?"

"Like I said years ago, if I can't have him then no one else can."

Hitomi fell silent and stared at Ino as if she were staring at some stranger. Sasuke then stood up and left the room with Sanosuke. "Come on!" With that, they followed the boys. As they closed the door behind them, the two girls placed the ear over the doors surface.

* * *

Sanosuke locked the door behind him and glared at Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

"Aoyama."

"Fool."

"Coward."

Sanosuke grabbed his shirt and shook the Uchiha. "Idiot!"

"Bastard!" Sasuke pulled away and punched him squarely in the face. "Next time you want to talk to me, make sure I want to listen."

Sasuke began to walk away as he heard Sanosuke manage to sputter, "Did you quote someone? That sounds awfully familiar, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. She told me everything. Your little flower told me what happened between you two."

Sasuke froze and glared at him.

"Speechless, Uchiha? Or stunned? Saku-rin told me how she felt about you, how she gave you everything yet you threw that everything in the garbage. She saw you with that blonde girl, and she never forgave you. You should have seen her when she told me all this. She was crying in my arms!"

"Shut up."

"You broke her in pieces, you killed her spirit!"

"Be quiet."

"She hates you, and I hope she always will. That day, when she told me everything, I swore to her that I would protect her from you and I would make sure she stayed with me."

Sasuke rushed over to Sanosuke and punched him again. "I said to shut the hell up! I don't care that she hates me! You know why? Because she doesn't!"

"Stop lying to yourself!"

"I'm not. Why did she come back then? She still loves me."

"NO! She loves no one else but me! And I am the only one capable to love her back!"

"No, Sakura loves me. She came back for me. And you know what? You don't love her at all. I love her, and I will make sure that she knows it."

* * *

Ino stood there, her mouth hanging open. Hitomi stared at her friend and whispered, "Ino, let's go back."

Ino nodded and they made their way to the party room. Ino stopped when she heard Tenten say her name from beyond the closed door.

* * *

"Ino? I thought we were talking about Sasuke?"

"We are. I just want toknow if them going out isn't a hoax." Sakura said.

Naruto inched closer to Sakura and said, "Do you still…love him?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, me loving Uchiha was a loooong time ago. I hate him."

"Do you really hate him?" Hinata asked, looking at Sakura intently.

A silence fell between all of them, and Sakura began to feel uncomfortable.

"Or is it," Naruto said, breaking the silence, "that it's Sano-what's-his-face that you love?"

"I thought we were talking about Sasuke?" Neji said as Naruto held the big lump on his head.

"Hold on! Sakura…how does Sasuke make you feel?" Tenten asked.

"Pissed off." Sakura said simply.

"No! I mean before!"

"Oh, well, I don't really know. It's pretty hard to describe."

"Okay! That's it! Back on subject!"

"Tenten, what was-" Hinata started but was cut off by Tenten.

"Haven't you noticed his change?"

"Which one? The fact that he may be stronger than me but I can't tell because someone doesn't want me to fight him?" Neji said, almost in one breath.

"Well, no, the other change." Tenten saw the clueless looks in everyone except Hinata and sighed. "Hinata? You know."

"He's happy." Hinata replied.

Sakura sat there and repeated, "Happy?"

"Yup. Happy."

"But wasn't he always? I mean he is with Ino and all…"

Naruto laughed. "Does he _look_ happy?"

"Doesn't Sasuke like Ino?" Sakura asked, trying to hide the sound of hope in her voice.

Everyone shook their heads.

"He's only happy because you're here, Sakura." Tenten said, as she snuggled in Neji's embrace.

"But…I thought…"

"It's really obvious. So don't worry about it." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled. She never knew that about him. Now she was glad that Sasuke didn't really like her. Seconds later, a fuming Ino burst through the door and slapped Sakura right across the face.

"Sakura! How dare you! **HOW DARE YOU!**" Ino screamed as she rushed her way toward Sakura. "Don't you dare go near him! Keep you hands off him! He's **MINE!**"

Sakura sat there, stunned. She did nothing to Ino. She barley talked to her ever since she came back! Furious, Sakura stood up from the couch and slapped Ino back saying calmly yet fiercely, "What the hell did I do to you?"

"You're asking me? You should know!" Ino slapped her again.

"Well I don't!" Sakura screamed, ducking at Ino's attempted third slap.

Ino grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled her up. "Liar!"

_Slap!_

"You're a bitch…"

_Slap!_

"…who always gets…"

_Slap!_

"…in **MY WAY**!"

_Slap! Slap!_

Ino shoved her to the ground and straddled her and made another attempt to slap her but Hitomi and Tenten tried stop her. They were both pushed away by the enraged blonde who attempted yet again to hit Sakura. Ino screeched as Sakura punched her and was the one that ended up on the bottom of their cat fight. Sakura double-slapped Ino then was pulled back by Naruto while Ino was pulled by Neji.

"You pig! Why the hell are you doing this? What did I do?" Sakura pulled herself away from Naruto and stared at Ino, breathing hard.

"Sakura you piece of crap! What did you do? You want to know? **YOU CAME BACK**! **EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU CAME BACK**!" Ino yelled as she pried from Neji's grasp.

"You guys stop it!" Hinata cried, but to no avail because the two angry teenagers were ignoring everyone around them.

She rushed to Sakura and tried to strangle her, but Sakura kicked her out of arms reach as she heard a long rip. Ino came back, and punched Sakura, making her fall face first onto the table casuing several bottles to break. Sakura got back up and made her way to Ino. She grabbed her long ponytail and yanked it hard, causing Ino to fall to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Ino screamed, as she tried to pull her hair from the pink-haired shinobi's grasp.

"As you wish!" When Sakura let go, it caused Ino to fall back to the floor, but she quickly got up and her outstretched arms ready to grab Sakura.

"Stop!"

A male figure stood in the middle, and literally threw Ino on his shoulder, despite her tantrum to be released. Ino stopped squirming and burst into tears. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura who was being held back by Sanosuke. She was struggling still, and when he let go of her, Sakura just straightened her skirt and glared at the now tear-stricken Ino.

"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke asked, placing Ino on the sofa. Sanosuke looked just as confused as he looked around the thrashed living room and the people in it.

Hinata, Hitomi, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto were all shaken and speechless. Ino was sobbing rather loudly and in between each sniff she would hiccup the words, "Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura was silent and looked at the two boys, Sasuke's hair was messed up and Sanosuke had a huge now purple bruise beneath his left eye.

"You guys look horrible." Sakura said.

"You should look at yourself and Blondie over there before you judge us." Sanosuke said, pointing at Ino.

Sakura looked at the wailing Ino, her hair was sticking out in weird places, her face red with the beginning of a bruise. She then looked at herself and held down a laugh. She knew her hair was also disheveled, and the numbness in her cheeks meant they were red. She put her hand to her foreheadand felta cut on the farright side.Her white t-shirt was torn at the sleeve, revealing a red tank top and a small cut on her chest. "I think, we should all go home and get some rest."

* * *

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked, as they neared Hinata's place.

"I'm alright."

Hinata sighed and looked pleadingly at Naruto who only shrugged.

"We have almost five hours until the featival starts. Why don't you two hang out or something?" Sakura said.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be alright. You two worry too much. I just need some rest." Sakura smiled at them and made her way to the house.

Naruto and Hinata stood there, watching as Sakura's pink hair swayed behind her.

"Will she be alright?" Hinata asked.

"She'll be fine. She is Sakura after all."

* * *

_'What a way to throw a party.'_

Sakura locked the door to her friend's house and made her way to her loaned room. She grabbed the necklace on her bed and walked quietly to the small living room. She lay on the couch and held the necklace lovingly. _'How is it that the person I love the most becomes the person I hate more than anything? Not unless…I…_

The image of Ino and him blared into her mind, as if it were burned there forever.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Sasuke walked the crying Ino to her doorstep. Ino turned to look at him and said, "Sasuke, do you love me?"

"What do you think?"

"Sasuke," Ino whispered, "don't forget, I can ruin everything for you. So I'll ask you again. Do you love me?"

Sasuke hesitated and managed to say, "…yes."

"Good." Ino walked into her house and closed the door on a now scowling Sasuke.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

-**Author's plea**: okay um…my sources were telling meeh that a yukata was a summer kimono…then I hear that its wut they used for sleepin….so now im totally confused…can u guys kinda help meeh out? I used yukata on the last chapter and kimono in this one…which one is it I really don't want the fic to sound weird…. My head is spinning . id be glad if ne of u guys can help meeh!

**-Author's note:** This chappie is long…wow…im kinda amazed at that…so yea…I mite take a lil longer updating cuz skool starts Thursday…im gonna have plenty of seniors pick on meeh…the poor freshman….ha ha no not really…I made some senior friends during summa volleyball…so yea…I guess im okay. Hope u all liked this chapter! Reviews…comments…suggestions…flames…anything to say are all welcome!

* * *

**Preview of Ch.6: His Attempts, Her Avoidance, Their Revenge Part I**

Sanosuke sat on the bench and stared at Sakura. "Saku-rin. I don't want you to go anywhere near Uchiha."

"Well, that's easy. I hate the guy."

"No, I mean it. I swore to protect him from you, and that's what I'm going to do."

Sakura sat beside him and said, "Sano, you worry too much."_ Just like everyone else._

"I meant what I said, Saku-rin. And I mean it when I say that if he even goes one inch near you I'll slit his throat."

A female voice behind them spoke out and said, "Aoyama Sanosuke, was that a threat? I definitely will report that to the Council. And hopefully they won't be so easy on you because you're dating the rich girl." A lavender haired girl stood behind the bench as the two turned around.

"Nami? What are you doing here?"


	6. Attempts, Avoidance, Revenge Pt I

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Six: His Attempts, Her Avoidance, Their Revenge Part I**

* * *

The late afternoon sun slowly began its descent over the decorative streets of Konohagakure. The now excited people of the quiet village lit up all lanterns and made the tranquility of the village cease. Konoha's streets were filled slowly – one by one – by people of many ages. They laughed, they cheered, they sang various songs. Today, the second day of the once in lifetime Star Festival, the streets of Konohagakure became filled with the joyous celebration. The aligned stars shone brightly above, giving the village a more warm, welcoming, and luminous feel.

But not all is what it seems, for not every citizen of the village smiled like the unknowing others.

A young teenage brunette sighed as she slowly brushed away silent strands of hair from her face. As festive as the village became, she felt still and unmoving as she remembered the accounts of what happened earlier that day. She sat on the roof of her home, watching as the lights down below danced and swayed to the music. _I should be down there_, she thought to herself, tugging at her pale green kimono. Her chocolate eyes seemed troubled, yet unable to make out the reason.

"What's wrong?" A soothing male voice said behind her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about me, Neji."

Neji stood next to the sitting Tenten and replied, "If it's about earlier, it's not your fault."

"But I can' help but think that way. I thought if the party. I decided to invite Ino. I started the conversation about Sasuke. In a way, all I can say is that maybe it is my fault…somehow…"

Neji looked ahead and stared as the sun slowly descended out of view; the stars becoming more illuminated than before. Neji then swooped down and carried Tenten bridal style and said, "Someone as delicate as you, wearing something lovely like that, should be down there, not up here."

Tenten looked at Neji and smiled, forgetting that she was blaming herself for something that was not hers to control.

* * *

Ino smiled lovingly at herself in the mirror of her oversized bedroom. She danced around glancing at herself and her brand new, purple kimono. She batted her heavily massacred eyelashes and grinned as the sign of her bruise was nowhere in sight. When she saw the purple ugly looking thing on her face, she thought she would die. Then she remembered that make-up could solve almost all facial problems.

"Beautiful! Make-up could do wonders!"

Sasuke sat on Ino's huge fluffy bed, staring out of her window, bored. He did not want to be here…he hated it here…what he would give just be out of Ino's super blue bedroom.

Ino plopped her body onto her bed, and batted her eyelashes at Sasuke. "Don't I look absolutely beautiful tonight?"

Sasuke just grunted and made his way to her door. _Anything to leave…just let me leave!_

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be waiting for your _date_? Or are you going out to find your little cherry blossom?" Ino said menacingly, walking towards her dresser.

Sasuke stopped midway.

"I thought so. Why do you try to go to her? You know you cannot have her." Ino picked up her brush and stared idly at her own mirror, where her reflection was staring at the image of Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted in reply, holding down the urge to scream and pull every strand of Ino's hair of her conceited head.

"But, if you do want her that badly, I could always ruin your life. Then again, it's your choice." Ino smiled, brushing her blonde locks and humming a soft tune.

Sasuke stood there, remembering every essence of why he wanted to murder Ino. Just the thought of that made him smile in his own thoughts.

Ino smiled at her image yet again and said leisurely, "It would probably be better if Sakura left…she seems so much happier with Sanosuke then she was with you. It would make all of our problems go away…we'll actually have a chance for true happiness. Isn't that right Sweetie? Maybe I should make her go away again. That would make her pay for what she did to my beautiful face."

Only the rustling of her curtains replied to her.

* * *

"Here Hinata!" Naruto smiled as he handed his girlfriend a stuffed Tigger plushy.

Hinata beamed as she kindly thanked Naruto. Naruto flushed a little bit and together they walked around the remaining areas of the festival.

"Um…Naruto…have you seen Sakura at all this evening?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "Nope."

"Oh, okay." She said, gripping Tigger tightly. "I was just worried about her…"

Naruto placed an arm around her and said, "We all are, just don't worry so much about her…she's strong."

"Yeah, you're right…Sakura is…Sakura."

Naruto closed his eyes and repeated, "Sakura is Sakura."

* * *

"Saku-rin! Why don't you want to go outside! Staying in here is a waste of time!" One whining Aoyama Sanosuke cried.

"Well, then, why don't _you_ go outside while _I_ stay in here." An annoyed Sakura said.

"But the festival! That's the only reason why I let you stay here!"

"Oh well, too bad for MEEE!" Sakura yelped the last word as Sanosuke carried Sakura out the door. Sakura began to pound on Sanosuke's chest and at the same time yelling, "Let go of me you big idiot!"

"But nobody would see how beautiful my Saku-rin is!" He said enthusiastically, mentioning her crimson kimono.

"But, I don't…"

"You have to! You said you wanted to stay for this so you are going to enjoy it!" Sano said, his hands slipping somewhere that it should not have been…

"SANO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME OR ELSE!"

"OW! You didn't have to hit me!"

"You deserved that!"

"What did I do?"

"PERVERT!"

_SLAP!_

"OW! Saku-rin! Wait for me!"

* * *

Sakura walked around the village grounds, bored and disinterested as she was the first night. She did not want to run into a certain blonde girl and end up beating up her up into nice fine, pig pulp. But then again, with karma, she would have to see her anyways.

"Who're you looking for?"

"No one. Why do you care Sano?"

Sanosuke scratched the back of his head and said, "Don't tell me you are looking for Uchiha, because if you are, then you are stupid."

"Uchiha? Why would I? He pisses me off."

"But you and Miss Ino were…"

"So. She pisses me off more. And if you put two and two together, then it means that they are perfect for each other because they both piss me off more than anything!" Sakura said, almost in one breathe.

Sanosuke stayed silent and, after a while, replied softly, "Are you lying to me?"

"No…why would I…?" Sakura asked, confused.

An image of an angered Sasuke burned into his mind.

_Sasuke rushed over to Sanosuke and punched him again. "I said to shut the hell up! I don't care that she hates me! You know why? Because she doesn't!"_

"_Stop lying to yourself!"_

"_I'm not. Why did she come back then? She still loves me."_

"_NO! She loves no one else but me! And I am the only one capable to love her back!"_

"_No, Sakura loves me. She came back for me. And you know what? You don't love her at all. I love her, and I will make sure that she knows it_."

"No reason." He shook the scene out of his head, wanting his revenge.

Sakura smiled and casually walked around; dancing to a silent tune only she could hear. She swayed with rhythm and gracefully moved her body to the sounds of her own heartbeat.

Sanosuke watched her. From that moment he knew that his precious Saku-rin was slowly slipping away from him. She was slowly dancing away from his embrace, and disappearing into the heart of another…

"Do you…still love Uchiha?"

Sakura was taken back. Where did that come from?

"Saku-rin…do you still love him?" Sano asked again more serious than before.

"…no…of course not…" Sakura said, her heart screaming otherwise.

"He hurt you. Yet, you still came back to him. Why did you leave me, just to return to him?" Sanosuke frowned, realizing that he was indirectly admitting defeat to his rival.

Sakura stared with silent emerald eyes as Sanosuke said the words with grief. She had no idea what he was saying. She only came back to Konohagakure because she wanted to see her friends…she missed them and wanted to see them again.

_Is that the only reason why you came back?_

Sanosuke sat on the bench and stared at Sakura. "Saku-rin. I don't want you to go anywhere near Uchiha."

"Well, that's easy. I hate the guy."

"No, I mean it. I swore to protect him from you, and that's what I'm going to do."

Sakura sat beside him and said, "Sano, you worry too much."_ Just like everyone else._

"I meant what I said, Saku-rin. And I mean it when I say that if he even goes one inch near you I'll slit his throat."

A female voice behind them spoke out and said, "Aoyama Sanosuke, was that a threat? I definitely will report that to the Council. And hopefully they won't be so easy on you because you're dating the rich girl." A lavender haired girl stood behind the bench as the two turned around.

"Nami? What are you doing here?"

Nami smiled and said sarcastically, "Well, I don't know, maybe I'm here for a vacation! Jeez, are you that stupid?"

Sanosuke stared at the young girl and mentally cursed at her for ruining a moment he was beginning to have with Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand, turned around and gave her a hug. "Nami!"

The girl smiled and said, "Hey Sakura!"

Sanosuke said, "Why you here brat?"

Nami stuck her tongue out at him and said to Sakura, "I'm here doing some report about some idiot who went MIA."

"I see. You came here at a good time! Want a tour?"

Nami nodded and the two females made their way through the crowd, leaving a very much ignored Sanosuke and his thoughts behind.

* * *

"Sasuke don't you dare leave me behind!" An angry Ino said, as her 'date' quickly walked away. "Sasuke!"

She stopped in the middle of the street and suppressed an angry scream. She lost track of Sasuke. Hitomi stood behind her friend and said calmly, "I think we should look for him…"

"NO! I will look for him, you stay here!"

"Ino wait!"

Ino left her red-haired friend and tried to find her raven-haired boyfriend.

* * *

"We are in the middle of a festival, so I'm glad you could come."

Nami stared in awe at the booths, games, and entertainment. "Cool…"

Sakura smiled. She was mentally thanking Nami for coming in and interrupting her conversation with Sanosuke. It was beginning to feel very uncomfortable to her.

"So how is Natsumi?"

"She's fine. She wanted to come but the Council told her no. So I came alone and stuff."

Nami said, still distracted by the festivities.

"That's nice to hear."

Nami smiled and said calmly, "You know, this whole star festival reminds me of that song me and Natsumi used to sing. Do you remember it?"

Sakura nodded once again hearing the silent melody in her mind.

"Yeah, singing that with my sister was always fun…" Nami said dreamingly. She slowly hummed the tune, and then she began to string the words so beautifully and solemnly from her parted lips:

_Sweet but silent…here but gone…_

_My heart…your tune…my voice…your song._

Sakura smiled as she heard the lines of a song that etched in her head and heart from the moment she first heard the song.

"Sakura," Nami said, pointing to a booth, "who is that? He kept following us and staring at us and stuff…he's creeping me out."

Sakura looked in the same direction and saw a raven-haired teenager staring at her with onyx eyes.

"Is he a friend of yours? He's pretty cute."

"Don't make me gag. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, number one jerk in the village. Let's go, before he comes any closer."

"But –"

Before she could say anymore, she lost sight of him.

* * *

Sasuke watched as she walked around with a young lavender-haired, golden eyed girl. Sakura was smiling, she was happy. Truly happy. He wanted so bad to go to her and tell her everything, pushing back the fact that maybe she will not listen to him.

* * *

Nami blushed as Tenten and Hinata smiled at her. Amidst Nami's tour, she and Sakura literally ran into Sakura's friends.

"You're so adorable!" Tenten said. "What was your name again?"

"Kawahara Nami."

"You have such soft hair…" Hinata said, stroking her short lavender locks.

"Thank you…Miss Hinata…"

Hinata blushed at the formality of the young girl's response and said hastily, "No need to be formal with me! We are all friends!"

Nami smiled and said, "Um…I really don't know all of your names..." She specifically motioned to Neji and Naruto, both who remained silent as the girls squealed at her appearance.

"Uzumaki Naruto! At your service, Nami. And the silent one beside me is Hyuga Neji! Glad you're here! So…are you anything like that Aoyama character?" Naruto stared at Nami intently, rushing to his point quickly.

"Aoyama? Oh…you mean that bastard right?"

Naruto blinked at the response and brushed it off remembering that he was like that at her age, and still was that way now. "Yeah. Sanosuke."

"I would die before becoming anything like him. He pisses me off with his whole 'I'm better than you so back off' attitude. It's hard to shine if his stupid pompous head is in the way."

"Nami, you remind of me of Naruto and how acts towards Sasuke!" Tenten then burst into laughter as Hinata and Sakura followed suite.

Naruto smiled and patted Nami's head. "I like you kid. You have the attitude of a winner."

"More like a whiner." Neji said, sighing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto said, glaring at the Hyuga.

Sakura smiled and said to her friends that she would return; she just wanted to buy something to drink.

She walked away from the laughter of her friends and slipped her figure into the dark part of the woods. She slowly and finally approached a certain river in which she has confined a secret of tranquility.

She then began again to dance to the silent tune in her head. She swayed gracefully to the beat as the river sparkled with the light of the stars, reflecting the most pure thoughts of an unspoken mind…

_Sweet but silent…the starry sky will gaze…_

_Sweet but silent…my heart still unspoken…_

_Sweet but silent…the tune of it all still heard…_

_Sweet but silent…yet never really there…_

_Here but gone…the love of my star…_

_Here but gone…my heart in your grasp…_

_Here but gone…the tune now forgotten…_

_Here but gone…yet never really there…_

_Sweet but silent…here but gone…_

_My heart…your tune…my voice…your song._

"Sakura."

The shinobi jumped and turned around, her emerald eyes falling unto the one man she wished not to see.

"Sas-Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

"Sakura…"

Sakura blushed, there was this certain way that he would say her name that sent shivers down her spine. "W-what?"

Sasuke wrapped a strong, protective arm around her slender figure and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful. Can I keep you?"

Sakura turned a bright shade of magenta and pulled away from him. "Get off me!" She turned around and ran to the others.

Sasuke stood there, staring as her hair swayed behind her. _Almost_, he thought, _almost._

He paced himself back to the very spot where Sakura was dancing. Sometimes, he just cannot help himself because he fell into a hole so deep. A hole dug by his very feelings for one Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Ino sat on a random bench and muttered angrily, "Where did he go? The nerve of him!"

"Lost your date? No matter, so did I sweetheart." A familiar voice said beside her.

"Sanosuke! What are you implying?"

"Nothing, I'm just messing with your pretty little head." He replied, staring into the sky.

"Sakura left you didn't she?"

"Could you tell? I'm kind of pissed."

"Same here. Sasuke left me in the middle of everything."

"You're boyfriend? He's an idiot. If I asked would you let me kill him?"

"No! Don't you dare!"

"It was just a suggestion."

Ino stared at him and smiled. "You have something against him? Well, I have something against your girlfriend."

Sanosuke turned to her and smiled back. "As long as killing isn't involved."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**-Author's note:** high skool sux…too much homework and not enough time to upload! Buh im trying to upload as fast as possible! Sorry for taking long though! Sorry! Newayz…this chapter is kinda…I dunno…weird to meeh…it jus doesn't flow wen I was working on it…buh is ur opinion that matters! Oh bout the song….i made it up! Not a real song at all! Reviews/comments/suggestions…flames/harsh criticism are welcome as long as it pushes my butt to finish this story!

* * *

**Preview of Ch.7: His Attempts, Her Avoidance, Their Revenge Part II**

Sasuke gripped Sakura tighter and scowled. He stared at the kunai dagger in the foreigner's hand, making him hold Sakura closer to his body.

"What are you doing?" Ino said, a struck of panic in her voice.

Sanosuke glared at her then shifted his gaze towards the two standing over the river's edge. "Something I've been dying to do since I first set foot in this village!"

"Sasuke!"


	7. Attempts, Avoidance, Revenge Pt II

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Seven: His Attempts, Her Avoidance, Their Revenge Part II**

* * *

Three solitary birds flew across the sky, the sun slowly rolling unto the dawn. A light breeze blew peacefully over the sleeping village, flowing through the hair of one girl. She sat atop the roof of her friend's home, like she used to do when she was away. She sat there, watching the sun rise slowly above the rooftops. This morning, her last morning in her beautiful hometown of Konohagakure, was too peaceful, and yet, it filled Sakura's heart with certain loneliness.

She drew her knees to her chest and sighed deeply…if only she could stay longer…

'_Can I keep you?'_

Sakura shivered and felt herself blush again. She shook her head vigorously and sighed. Why was she blushing at that small action? Sasuke was probably drunk or something for all she cared! He was not that caring enough to do that…he was the complete opposite... She grasped the necklace around her neck tightly and sighed deeply.

_He doesn't…he was just…I don't know… _

The sun shone more brightly with each passing moment, shining to signal the dawn of a new day.

* * *

Sasuke lay awake all night, and now as the sun began to rise, he felt more awake than ever. He just could not stop himself from thinking about her…his thoughts and even in his dreams.

"Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He said loudly to himself. Maybe he was being too forceful last night…maybe he should have let her dance the night away…

He saw her face, it looked surprised, her cheeks the shade of fully bloomed roses. Her beautiful emerald eyes widened at his question; a question never answered. He wanted so badly to kiss her tender lips…and tell her he was sorry and that everything was alright now.

"Damn it all."

Even fully awake, a dream is still a dream.

* * *

Sanosuke grinned. He etched the number '3' onto a tree with nothing more than a flick from his finger. He then jumped from the tall tree branch and looked up at the bright morning sky. Today's the day.

Sanosuke felt thrilled and hyper…so hyper he could…oh, he couldn't do that, it was forbidden especially when the Council sent a scout after him. He laughed every time he thought about that, why would they send a naïve young girl to watch and monitor the movements of a more experienced…heh, did the Council distrust him that much? A young and stupid scout…of all people…

* * *

Nami stared at as the older teenager did her routine morning stretches. Nami Kawashima was amazed at the flexibility of the weapon's master; jealous yes, but she knew better than to be jealous, 'jealousy is the number one enemy to the warrior,' the number one thing they taught at school.

"Tenten? Thank you for letting me stay with you for the time being."

Tenten shifted her position and began to stretch out her leg muscles. "No problem. I'm happy to do it."

Nami smiled in gratitude and closed her eyes. She heard the chirps of the birds and rustling of the leaves. It calmed her, like it always did. Nami, having been taught to listen outside of reality, heard little voices in her head. She saw thin, bright lines, sliver streaks in the sky, flowing into her body; she saw it all through her closed eyelids. She knew all too well that nature was at her side today as she felt the energy flowing into her.

Tenten stood up from her position and smiled. "Well, let's get the training underway!"

"Eh…Training?"

She nodded and said, "Even if its vacation, it's best for a shinobi of my status to train. If I neglect my work then I might as well end up dead in the next mission."

Tenten twirled a kunai in her hands and whistled. It was not any particular tune or anything; it was a soft melody she made up in her time training.

"Stupid question: Can you fight?"

Nami blinked a couple times rapidly and said, "Yeah, San…I mean they taught me how to at school. It was just an elective, but I took a couple classes anyway."

"Cool, would you mind going a few rounds with me? Neji is gone to some family thing."

Nami shrugged and said, "I have nothing better to do this morning…so I'd be glad to."

"Oh you are the greatest!" Tenten said, as she got into her fighting stance.

**An Hour or Two Later**

The two girls panted heavily, Tenten leaning on a tree and Nami sitting on the ground. Tenten took one of her hair ties and let her brown hair cascade down her side, retying the bun after a few short seconds.

Nami brought her arm to her forehead and wiped the sweat away with her partially torn sleeve. She closed her eyes and again saw the silver streaks behind closed eyes. They were coming to her quicker than the last time.

"You're pretty good for someone who 'took a couple of classes.' Not bad at all Kawashima, you have good endurance and your stamina is amazing. I haven't seen that much since…uh when Neji was your age I guess."

Nami blushed and said a quiet, "Thank you." She winced and grabbed her right leg as a twinge of pain shot through it.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, "I didn't mean to do that…"

"I'm okay; it will be gone in a few minutes. That was a cheap shot anyways." Nami said, recalling Tenten's sudden kick from nowhere.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; don't worry about it."

"Alright then."

"So you're a shinobi."

"Yup, proud to be one!" Tenten said, beaming.

Nami remained silent, pushing back her village values.

* * *

"Good morning Saku-rin!" Sanosuke said, capturing Sakura in a tight embrace. "How are you my love? Are you alright? You left me last night and never returned so I grew worried for you safety!"

Sakura peeled herself from Sanosuke and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank you so much for meeting me here today! I am so glad that my beautiful flower will be spending the morning with me! I hope that you will find it in your heart to profess your deep love for me!" Sanosuke turned to hug Sakura once again, but only to grasp air, as Sakura was now three feet away from him. "Saku-rin! Wait for me, darling!"

Sakura continued to walk ahead, and she purposely flipped her long locks to signal that she does not acknowledge his existence at that moment. _What a retard…acting like I am his women…what a possessive creep._

Sakura blindly weaved her slender body through the crowds, hoping to lose the idiot behind her. She was lucky; Sanosuke has managed to earn himself a small fan club of his own.

"Go out with me!"

"No! With me!"

The squealing girls gave Sakura a major headache. They all suddenly gasped but she did not care. Sanosuke would have to care; it is _his_ fan club after all.

She had to admit, he wasn't that bad looking, he was pretty… she cannot believe she thought this…_hot_. Of course, his personality sucked more than anything, but you can't change someone as stupid as Sanosuke.

"Come with me."

Sakura heard a voice in her head ring out so loudly and clearly amidst the crowd around her.

"Come with me."

She clutched her head, wondering where the voice was coming from. It also frightened her that her inner-self was not saying anything.

"Follow my voice."

The milky tone of the speaker was enticing, and Sakura had to follow. Even if the voice was distant, it sounded so close to her, and only she could hear it.

_Where are you?_

"Follow my voice."

_I am…but who are you?_

"Someone close…"

_Who?_

"Some…one…clo…se…"

The voice was becoming more and more distant, and Sakura rushed to follow it, for she wished to know the speaker. It led her to the forest part of the village, and she soon recognized the area. She saw cherry blossoms.

* * *

There was a figure following and watching Sakura's every move. He smirked when she stood still, in the middle of the crowd. It was even more exciting when she clutched her head, walking towards the forest. He was so happy to know that one of his arts was making Sakura move according to plan.

* * *

"Oh come on Sweetie! It would be fun!" Ino pulled Sasuke's arm harder.

Sasuke resisted more and more to follow Ino. He did not like waking up too early – he didn't even sleep! – just to go with Ino to someplace. He just wanted to get some sleep; then again, he knew he would not be able to.

Sasuke managed to choke out the words, "Where the hell are we going?"

"To some place wonderful, darling!"

_Shit._

* * *

Sakura was still in a complete daze, walking towards the very spot she never wished to return to. She never did realize that she was in that place; she just knew that the very voice she was drawn to was leading her there.

"Come to the cliff…you will meet me there…"

_I'm almost there…please…wait for me._

"Always…"

Sakura moved slowly towards the cliff's edge…

* * *

Sasuke was by himself. He was happy that he was. But he was also pissed off because Ino just left him. Well, not entirely pissed, but he did not like the idea of being ditched.

Ino thought it would be wonderful to return to the old 'spot.' A place Sasuke has not seen for almost three years. He slowly walked around the clearing, trying to remember every moment he has spent.

**Flashback**

Only eight years old, and Uchiha Sasuke already had the biggest crowd of girls around him. He knew how to evade them; he wound his way through each girl and made his way to a spot where no one knew where he was. Well, except for one girl.

"Sasuke!"

His onyx eyes met her wonderful emerald eyes. They were always shining at him, and it scared the eight year old. He never admitted it, but he knew that those eyes will always be watching him.

"Um...uh…Sasuke…I was wondering if…if…if we could…you know…go out on a…" The little girl managed to say something, but ended up furiously blushing.

Sasuke was uninterested in what she had to say. Then again, he was eight years old.

Sakura looked at him with bright eyes as the falling cherry blossoms fell in the small gentle wind, mixing with her hair…

**End Flashback**

Sasuke smirked. He knew too little at his age, and being a boy, he was so dense.

Sasuke decided he should see a few sights while he was there, and there was only one place to see great sites.

He finally made it to the cliff, and instead of seeing sites to calm him, he saw a site that might as well kill his very being.

* * *

Sakura glided to the voice calling him, she knew shouldn't, but it was mesmerizing, and she followed it.

"Sakura!"

Sakura snapped back to reality, barely realizing that she was one step away from an instant death. Sasuke rushed to Sakura, holding her close to him…

Embracing her…

Sasuke didn't want to let go, he held her tight, stroking her hair. He whispered, "I though I would lose you…I thought I would never see you again…"

Sakura was tense in his embrace, soaking in the new sensation. He felt so warm…and he smelled…nice…just like sweet honey…

Sakura surrendered to his embrace, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Tenten asked.

Nami did not say anything. She just stood up and followed the trees.

* * *

Ino flipped her blonde hair and sighed in discontent. "I was hoping that she would fall of that stupid cliff."

Sanosuke smiled. "She wasn't supposed to, remember?"

"But I want her to fall off now!"

"If she dies, then we're screwed. That's not the plan."

Ino just pouted.

* * *

Sasuke hugged Sakura tighter, feeling the hot warm tears on his shirt. He didn't mean to make her cry again, it tore his heart open when he realized he did. Sasuke knew that she was sorry, but it wasn't her fault, as long as she was safe, she didn't have to be sorry for anything.

She had not idea what she was doing. She let her emotions take control. She allowed him to hold her close. She allowed him to stroke her hair. She willingly let the tears fall instead of keeping them in, like always. Everything inside of her, from that moment three years ago, revealed itself in one single, precious moment. Sakura has never felt so wanted in her life…and with Sasuke, it felt…right.

"I don't want you to leave me ever again, Sakura. Please…"

Sakura nodded mutely, grasping him tighter.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked to the trees and saw one very pissed off Aoyama Sanosuke.

"Get your hands off her." Sanosuke growled; death in his eyes.

"No."

Ino came bursting through from the bushes and yelled, "Forehead girl! You disgusting whore!"

Sanosuke jumped down from the tree and prevented Ino from ruining their whole plan. He turned his head to face the couple. "You shouldn't cheat on your girlfriend, Uchiha. It isn't right."

Sasuke glared at him, never letting go of Sakura.

Sanosuke casually walked towards them, taking his time with every step. Out of thin air, he began twirling a kunai dagger between his fingers. "You know what, Uchiha? I do not like you."

Sasuke neglected his statement and stared at the kunai in his hand. _Where did that come from?_

"Sanosuke! That is not part of the plan! You're not supposed to kill him!"

Sakura began to shiver, "Kill? Sano, you're going to _kill_ Sasuke?"

"No kidding, Saku-rin." Sanosuke retorted.

Sakura looked at Sanosuke with frightened eyes. He wasn't joking at all when they were talking last night…and seeing this side of him made her scared out of her wits. And Sakura was not the only girl shivering.

Ino too, was shaking like mad. This was not supposed to happen. All they were supposed to do was make Sasuke and Sakura hate each other…not burn Sasuke out of the picture.

"So, Uchiha, you ready to die? Remember what I said? Saku-rin belongs to me. So hands OFF."

Sasuke gripped Sakura tighter and scowled. He stared at the kunai dagger in the foreigner's hand, making him hold Sakura closer to his body.

"What are you doing?" Ino said, a struck of panic in her voice.

Sanosuke glared at her then shifted his gaze towards the two standing over the cliff's edge. "Something I've been dying to do since I first set foot in this village!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura released herself form Sasuke's embrace and stood in front of him, bracing herself for the kunai's impact…

It never came.

She opened her eyes to only see a flash of purple and brown moving around swiftly from side to side.

"Nami! Get off me!" Sanosuke growled, kicking the young girl off him and in the process, stabbing her with on the arm.

Nami squealed in pain, and pushed her body off the ground, only to scream, "You're a disgrace! You have no right to kill someone innocent! You idiot!"

Sanosuke gripped the kunai and headed straight for Nami…

He grinned, his thrust the kunai deeper into her body, but to only see a log in place of the target.

Sakura stared in amazement. _Henge no jutsu...but how did Nami learn that?_

"Stupid bastard!" Nami screamed from behind Sanosuke before knocking him unconscious with one kick. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted at her actions.

Sasuke looked from the unconscious Sanosuke to the exhausted girl he has only seen once. "Who are you?"

Sakura answered for her friend, "Her name is Nami, a friend of mine." She walked over to Nami and smiled. "Thank you, Nami."

Nami smiled, sweat glistening from her brow. "No problem! Eleven kicks to the gut. I wanted to do more, but my body couldn't handle the strain."

_Eleven kicks? Who is she?_

Sasuke stared at the lavender haired girl and sighed. He was mad that he wasn't the one to kick Sanosuke's sorry butt.

"Let's go, Ino."

Ino stared at him in disbelief. She thought that he would leave her there, like he did before. Ino nodded sadly and followed Sasuke out of the woods.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**-Author's note:** Well…this chapter is….short. And I don't like the ending…but I cant think of anything…my head is all fuzzy. I think its because im tired…high skool is making me stressed out…and so is volleyball. Practices are like every friggin day…I don't even get to play so much…I kind of wish I were in junior varsity...at least I get to play some volleyball…but the varsity coach is an ass…so yeah…I decided to answer dome questions in the reviews…just so you guys can stop guessing .

**ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

**Question:** Why do you hate Ino so much?

**Answer: **I don't really hate her so much…it's just something about her that gets to me. I don't really know what it is yet…but I don't know…there is something about Ino that bugs me to make me dislike her. It's either that or because she is trying to get in the way of Sasuke and Sakura 3

**Question:** Where did Sanosuke get Saku-rin?

**Answer: **I made it up of course! But Sanosuke, as you all can probably already tell, is a total ladies' man. He thought having a cute nickname for Sakura would make her like him more…but the answer will be in chapter three of **The Time it Took**…once I finish it of course.

Well…that's it for now! Reviews/comments/suggestions and flames/harsh critizism are always welcome! (THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE KOOLEST!)

* * *

**Preview of Ch.8: So Long and Goodnight**

The stars above them shined brightly, signaling the end of the festival; and the end of Sakura's stay at Konohagakure.

Onyx eyes met emerald ones, and a smile crept onto Sakura's lips.

"You know, even if you did help me and all, you're still a jerk to me. I don't think…I could ever feel the same way for you again."

Sasuke stared at her sadly, and replied, "I know…but that doesn't stop me from loving you."


	8. So Long and Goodnight

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Eight: So Long and Goodnight**

* * *

Here, at the tranquil village of Konohagakure, the sun loomed overhead signaling that it was now past noon. The villagers were at ease, quiet and resting for the biggest and last day of the star festival…but…not all was quiet…

"Ouch!"

Nami winced in pain as Sakura applied the disinfectant to her arm. She closed her eyes as Sakura dabbed her wound. She kept them closed as the pink-haired teen began to bandage her gash, sending a string of pain as the cloth first touched it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" She cried as she still kept her eyes shut. "It hurts!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a heroine." Tenten said, watching.

Naruto nodded.

"But what she did to Sanosuke was…"Hinata said

Tenten leaned back in the sofa. She grinned and finished her sentence, "Amazing."

Naruto nodded. They have just heard the story of Sanosuke and the reason to why he was unconscious in the upper guest room. "Eleven solid kicks; maybe you and I should have a round or two…"

Nami smiled and opened one eye, "Maybe we should, Naruto. But I don't want someone like you to get beat up like Sanosuke by someone as small and fragile as me. That would just be so embarrassing!"

The group roared with laughter.

"So anyways," Tenten said, wiping away a tear, "what are we going to do about Mr. Weird?"

They all knew that she was talking about Sanosuke. Sakura tried to say something but Nami interrupted.

"Well, today's the last day and all…"

"The last day for what?" Hinata asked.

"The last day for us to stay here. The Council only gave me two days to try and bring that bastard back…he just left so they got all mad and stuff."

Naruto nodded along with the girls, of course, none of them – save for Sakura – knew what she was talking about.

"So I thought since he's unconscious I'd bring him back once Sakura's done with my arm."

Hinata shook her head. "No. You are not carrying him all the way there! He's almost three times bigger than you!"

"She's right, maybe you should wait for him to wake up…" Tenten said.

"Maybe I should. I wouldn't want to carry that big piece of crap around anyways…" Nami said, bringing her hand to her chin to look as if in deep thought.

Naruto chuckled and said calmly, "I agree. Just make sure he doesn't come back"

"What about me? Do you still want me to come back?" Nami asked.

"Of course! Who else would I raise as my apprentice?"

"I think," Tenten started, "you should stay away from Naruto until then."

"So true!" agreed Hinata with a huge smile on her face.

Naruto pouted. "Then stay away from me then you outsider!"

Nami stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. She was really going to miss them all. But how about Sakura, how will she cope with her leaving?

Sakura, throughout the whole conversation, remained silent. She carefully yet swiftly wrapped the bandage around her arm.

Her inner-self decided to say something. _Nami and Sano are leaving…what about you?_

No, not yet. I still have something to do.

_What? Sasuke? Don't stay because of him!_

I almost fell off the cliff…and he saved me. Least I can do is say thanks.

_Sure…but remember why you left? Don't forget or else you'll feel attached to him once more._

I don't care…I'm staying until tonight.

_Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

Ino sat on her huge bed, her long legs dangling over the edge. She bit her nails nervous at the fact that _he_ was not doing anything at all.

_I wonder what he's going to do to me,_ she thought, images racing through her mind.

Sanosuke was so stupid! He ruined the whole plan just because he was jealous about Sasuke and Sakura. Ino was jealous also, but she resisted the urge to do anything rash. She had to stick to the plan, and if they have succeeded, life would be so great. But no, Sanosuke had to be an idiot and try and _kill_ Sasuke…which went over the line. All they were supposed to do was make them hate each other. Sanosuke was to use his little hypnotism trick to get Sakura to the spot, then Ino would use her astral projection trick to make Sasuke hate her…

_But now he hates me, not like he didn't before. What should I do?_

Sasuke casually leaned on her wall, looking out the window, the soft wind blowing through his raven hair. Ever since the incident earlier this morning all he did was stare out the window; and he knew that the blonde on the bed was afraid of what he might do.

Ino was shaking now, not of fear, but of rage and impatience. She has been sitting on her bed for almost what seemed like forever and he wasn't saying anything!

"Sasuke! Say something!"

Sasuke stood just stood there, ignoring her.

"Sasuke!" Ino was starting to cry, infuriated by him. "Do not make me hurt you, you big jackass!"

With just one blink from Ino, Sasuke was gone from his spot. He was behind her, whispering, "How can you hurt me now? You've messed up my life…what more can you do?"

Ino pulled away and yelled, "I can make it worse for you! All I have to do is snap my fingers and tell everyone what you did! Then will your life be 'messed up!' Uchiha Sasuke, don't try my patience!"

All Sasuke did was smirk. "I didn't do anything, remember? If I recall, _you're_ the one that did it, and _I _witnessed it. You switched it around, using it against me. A word of advice, don't try _my patience._"

Ino stared at him, her eyes flaring up in pure anger. "Why not? Are you still in love with your little Sakura? Didn't I tell you years ago, _it's just a crush!_ She does not love you like I do!"

"Then why is she here? Why did she come back? Why did she come back to me?"

"SHE DIDN'T COME BACK FOR YOU!"

"How do you know?" he asked calmly.

"BECAUSE I KNOW! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"I don't care. I love her…and that's all I'm going to say."

Ino stared at his onyx eyes, and bit her bottom lip. He was serious…dead serious.

"But…what about me?"

"You can survive without me can't you? After all, the only thing you feel for me is just a crush."

"No, it's not a crush!" she said, tears streaming, her lips trembling. "It's not!"

"Fine, say what you want. But I'm leaving."

"Sasuke don't!"

But before she said that, he was gone.

* * *

Sanosuke stood still behind Nami as she continued to say her goodbyes. She was tear-stricken and had a huge smile on her face. Sanosuke on the other hand didn't say anything and was scowling.

"I'm really going to miss you guys. It was real cool to meet you all and I am so glad that I did!" Nami said, giving a final hug to Tenten.

Tenten smiled and finally let her go. Hinata then took over and gave her a hug. Nami smiled widened and went over to Naruto who was standing there patiently, waiting for his good bye.

"Take care, kiddo. Don't forget to write now and then," he said, pulling her into a half hug then messing up her lavender hair causing the bandanna to fall to the ground. "I'm going to miss my little apprentice."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to miss 'my master' too." Nami said, picking her bandanna off the floor and quickly tying it around her head.

"I just wish Neji was here to say goodbye." Tenten said, giving Nami her bag.

"It's alright. I hope you guy the best!" Nami said, then turning to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at her and said, "Well, tell Natsumi I'm okay and that I miss her. Oh and, tell my mom that too, oh and everyone else in the village as well."

"What about Himiko?"

"What about her? She can rot for all I care." Sakura said, giving Nami a hug. "You're such a brat, Nami."

"But don't you love me because of that?" Nami asked, her golden eyes twinkling with amusement.

Sakura giggled and said, "More than I wanted to. But seriously, take care and get to the village as fast and as carefully as you can."

Her gaze shifted from the smiling Nami to the scowling Sanosuke behind her. She walked up to him and said calmly, "Sano, have a safe trip."

He just stared at her, no emotion in his face, or his onyx eyes.

"Oh, and please, don't hurt Nami and your way, okay?" Sakura said, pleading in a nice way.

He still didn't answer.

Sakura sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know why I am, but, I just am. I…I don't like you the way that you like me, but please understand, I…have someone in mind already."

Sanosuke gave a reaction; he looked into her eyes and said, "Saku-rin…"

"Please, don't call me that. I'm not yours to hold and to keep. I don't belong to anyone but to myself. Besides, you have Himiko! So have a safe trip alright? Good bye." Before Sakura could walk away, Sanosuke grabbed her arm.

He pulled her in close and whispered in her, "Even so, I still despise Sasuke, and I will always be here for you…Sakura."

Sakura blushed as he planted a small kiss on her cheek and walked away, Nami smiling and waving behind him. Tenten and Hinata were waving back, Naruto with his hands shoved in his pockets, Sakura standing there, smiling, and Nami saying with such loud enthusiasm:

"Good bye people of Konoha! Until we meet again!"

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, her new kimono shining. It was a simple design, pearl white silk and a pink obi sash. The festival started hours ago, the night sky gleaming. She let her friends go because they all had dates – Neji came back from his family thing. She didn't want to be the fifth wheel again.

_Maybe you should have gone with Nami and Sanosuke._

Yeah, and live through hell with them arguing all the time.

_But, you're used to it!_

Good Lord, why do I even bother?

She grabbed her brush and let it comb through her hair. Sakura decided to let it down tonight, the pink locks cascading down her back. "Maybe I should cut it sometime soon…" she mumbled, leafing through it with her brush.

"Don't cut it, I like it that way."

Sakura jumped in surprise to suddenly see Sasuke standing behind her.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"Well, I was walking by and I decided to…take you to the festival." He said, smirking.

Sakura half laughed and said, "Uh-huh. Right, Ino is probably waiting for you. So shoo go away."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and said, "I don't want to go away…not without you."

Sakura, blushing at his touch turned to face him and said, "Fine. But only because I want you to leave."

"Good," he whispered before leaning in and stealing a kiss.

She was shocked, her mind racing. Half of her wanted to push him away, but the other half was enjoying every second of it. Before she knew what she was doing, she was wrapping her arms around him, kissing him back with as much intensity.

Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled away. He held out his hand and said, "Milady?"

He gazed at her, kindness shining through his usually cold eyes. She was staring into his eyes…falling in love with them all over again…

It felt so right…

But all in all…

It still felt wrong…

She knew that she couldn't give into him, but she took his hand and together they walked out into the festive lights.

* * *

Sakura was so nervous throughout the night, images of the kiss flashing in her mind from time to time. She hated him didn't she? Didn't she?

The lights then suddenly turned off, and then flickered back into life, a voice booming overhead.

"_The stars above, are separating. The three days of being together have ended, and thus let us all remember the memories of three nights of festiveness and three nights of dreams and hopes. All though we wish for it to last forever, it will not happen because forever is just a word. Remember, that forever lasts only in our hearts."_

Sakura looked to the skies and saw the three aligned stars moving slowly away from each other. She closed her eyes and felt the warm, rough hands wrap around her own. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring at her, smiling.

"Come with me." He said, pulling her towards the river.

* * *

"Oh, that sucks. It's over!" Tenten said, looking to the sky.

"Oh well." Neji replied, his hands on her waist.

Hinata sighed. She looked at the sky as well.

Naruto laughed half heartedly and said, "Too bad Sakura missed it all…"

They all agreed in silence, all of them knowing that today was the last day…

* * *

Sakura stood at the river's bank, looking at her own reflection at the water's surface. The fireflies flew slowly around her, emitting their dull yet lovely light. Sasuke stood a few inches behind her, just simply looking at her.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Uchiha! Look at this!"

Sasuke walked over to her side and his gaze shifted to the object she was pointing at. It was fish.

"A fish? What about it?"

"No! Look at the rocks."

Sasuke looked past the fish and saw the river's bed. There were rocks there alright, but for some reason they were glowing. It wasn't just a glow, it glowed then it didn't glow, different rocks at different time, all in rhythm, like the river was singing a song.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, staring at the silent song.

"Yeah, beautiful." He said breathlessly, but he wasn't looking at the rocks.

Sakura knew he was looking at her when he said that, so she returned the gaze, staring at the pools of sadness in his eyes.

She brought her slender hand to his cheek and whispered, "Why have you been so sad?"

"Because," he whispered back, "you left me…"

"But I'm leaving again…" She withdrew her hand and turned away from him.

"I know."

"Don't worry, Sano's there to watch me."

"I don't care. I want to be the one to watch you."

The stars above them shined brightly, signaling the end of the festival; and the end of Sakura's stay at Konohagakure.

Onyx eyes met emerald ones, and a smile crept onto Sakura's lips.

"You know, even if you did help me and all, you're still a jerk to me. I don't think…I could ever feel the same way for you again."

Sasuke stared at her sadly, and replied, "I know…but that doesn't stop me from loving you."

She brought both of her hands to his face and whispered, "You were supposed to forget me…"

Sasuke just smiled and replied, "But I couldn't…when you were gone, all I could think about was how much I missed your smile…your eyes…your laugh. I couldn't forget you because I love you too much, Sakura. You're my little flower."

Like thunder striking a marble, it hit her. Even if she did not admit it to him, she was still in love with him, after two years of staying away, she still thought about him.

She was still in love with Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura stared at him, tears silently streaming her face. Her emerald eyes were glistening, and she knew she was blushing. How could she have been so blind?

"Uchiha, why are you such an idiot?" she cried.

He didn't say anything, he just leaned in again and placed his lips over hers, giving her another kiss. This time, Sakura didn't hesitate to kiss him back, kissing him with so much passion and bottled up emotion.

This time…as the tears flowed down her cheeks…Sakura knew it was right.

* * *

The clock struck 2:00 in the morning, and Sakura was still awake. She was sitting on the widow sill, her mind racing with thoughts, her heart spinning with emotions. She brought a finger to her lips. She could still feel the warm brush of his lips against her own, and the feel of his arms around her waist…he could still feel him.

No. She knew that he was lying to her. She just knew it. She remembered Ino, she saw them together! Why was it so hard to believe that Sasuke loved her, and not Ino? Why is it taking so long to sink in?

She locked the door to Hinata's house and walked the quiet streets. She came to a certain apartment and jumped through the window. There he was, sleeping quietly, his chest moving with his breathing. Sakura smiled, the last thing she will see of him will be that of slumber.

She stroked his hair, smiling at him while she restrained the tears that were threatening to fall. She kissed his cheek – the last kiss she would give him – and walked to his window. In his hands, she placed the necklace that he gave her so many years ago, the star shining with the moon. She turned to look at his sleeping figure and whispered, "Goodnight, Sasuke…"

Sakura sighed into the night and jumped out the window. She adjusted the bag on her shoulders and walked towards the village gates. She leaped over them and sighed again. She turned around and saw, hopefully for the last time, the one thing she cherished.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**-Author's note:** This chapter is finished! Yay! Finally! Sorry it took so long…but high school is so exhausting! But now I have a routine for it…well today was different because I sprained my ankle, so I decided since I am unable to walk to type my fingers off finishing this chapter! Hope the wait was worth it! Reviews/comments/flames/harsh criticism/anything else or welcome!

**BOOYAH**! Someone's got a real good eye…this chapter is entitled with a phrase from the song _Helena_ by the koolio band **My Chemical Romance**. I felt like using it because I like the band/song.

* * *

**Preview of Ch.9: Right Here Waiting**

Sasuke grabbed the lavender-haired girl and said, "Nami?"

She looked a him with pale eyes and said, "N-no! I'm Natsumi!"

Nami came up behind her, shocked at the onyx eyed shinobi that appeared out of nowhere.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Nami asked, staring at him then moving to her stunned sister.

He was breathing hard, sweat glistening from his brow.

"Where is Sakura?" He asked sharply.


	9. Right Here Waiting

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Right Here Waiting**

* * *

A ruby-eyed teenager sat impatiently on the ledge of the long stone wall, her long legs swinging at its edge. She flipped back her long black hair and scowled. Just before she could go crazy and scream in surrender a flash of pink could be seen just ahead of the path her fiery eyes were so intently stuck on. She finally smiled; the first smile in many long weeks after that pink-haired witch got her into so much trouble.

"SAKURA!" she screamed cupping her hands around her mouth.

Sakura walked up to the girl, a smirk playing her lips. She dropped the bag on the path and said calmly, "Himiko…what a welcoming committee."

Himiko forced herself to smile and said, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh, here and there, somewhere over the rainbow. You know, places like this and that."

"Don't mess with me! You went back to that shinobi village of yours!"

Sakura stepped closer to her and whispered with ferocity, "You just spoke taboo."

Himiko stared at her with daggers; if looks could kill Sakura would be severely injured but not dead. "You are taboo you shinobi."

"Why don't you go crawl to Sanosuke like you always do before I pull that pretty little head off your shoulders?"

Himiko whirled around and said with equal fierceness, "Sanosuke left me to look for you! I have felt so much pain to know that I can never have him…he was obsessed with you…Doesn't that mean anything?"

Sakura walked by her and said softly, her emerald eyes gleaming, "Nothing means more to me than what I have left behind. You don't understand pain as much as I do."

If looks could kill, Himiko would be dead.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stirred slightly in his bed, groaning as the way too early morning sun rose to meet his eyes. He sat up in his bed, pissed off.

_What the hell?_

There was an insane number of knocks at his door, and it was getting really, really, REALLY annoying.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke got out of his bed, and before opening the door to his apartment, he put on a simple t-shit. He opened his door to reveal a blonde shinobi panting, Hinata behind him.

"Why the hell are you here, Naruto?"

Naruto was breathing heavily, unable to answer for several minutes. He did manage to utter a single name, "S-Sa-Sakura!"

Sasuke stared at him, puzzled. He then turned to Hinata, question in his onyx eyes.

"She's not in her room," she started, "and all of her stuff is gone. She didn't leave a note or anything…and…I…I'm worried about her. I think she left!"

Naruto, finally getting a word or two in said, "We think she went back to that village in the mountains….with Nami and what's-his-face."

"Then why are you here?"

"We just thought that maybe she came here first before leaving…to say goodbye to you like last time." Hinata said.

Sasuke just stared at her, and then he turned to Naruto, hoping for an explanation. Unfortunately, he did not get one as Naruto just stared at him with his blue eyes, worry and concern for their pink-haired friend. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just stood there, resisting the urge to scream, to cry, to rant, to…to…do something! She left him again…after all this time…she left him. He thought that she would stay for good, to stay with him. He wanted Sakura to stay with him. He needed Sakura to be with him…

"And she just came back too…" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "She didn't say goodbye this time either…."

_Yeah,_ Sasuke thought, _no goodbye._

Hinata and Naruto both left the now silent Sasuke. He closed the door behind them and went up to his bedroom. He paced back and forth…his mind racing…back and forth…mind racing…back and forth…until a glint of silver caught his eye.

It was at the edge of his bed, hanging there as if for dear life.

He knew what it was because he saw it plenty of times around her neck, even if it was hidden by others. She only wore it because he was the one to give it to her…

_Why did she have to leave?_

Sasuke took the necklace from his bed and held it tight in his grasp. He collapsed in his bed and sighed.

"Sakura…"

* * *

"GET OUT! GET OUT! **GET OUT!**" a furious and fuming Nami yelled, literally kicking the visitor out of her home. Sanosuke fell to the ground, head first.

"Nami! You shouldn't do that to him!" a girl said, rushing to Sanosuke's side and helping him up. She looked at Nami with pleading eyes and added, "What would Sakura say if she saw you do that!"

"Well, I would probably say 'Good job' to Nami."

The girl spun around, her long lavender hair twirling behind her. Her lilac eyes grew big as she saw a familiar face smiling at her. "Sakura!"

"Hey Natsumi! How's it going?" asked Sakura with a big smile on her face.

Natsumi came and hugged her, squeezing the life out of her role model. Sakura pulled away and looked at the Nami look a like. She really did look a whole like Nami, except now her hair was the length of Sakura's – really long – and her eyes were not gold, but a really light shade of purple.

"Saku…Sakura." Sanosuke said, so very close to saying the small nickname he used to call her.

"Sanosuke. I thought you would be with Himiko…guess I was wrong."

"I…was with the Council. They asked for my resignation and…yeah."

"Resignation?" Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her one of his sparkling smiles. "Something to do with um, I don't know. Ask Nami."

Nami sighed and said, "Failure to obtain shinobi in the required time. It totally slipped his mind that he had a year and a half to find that shinobi. So the Council sent the scouts – that would be me – to get him and fire his sorry ass."

Natsumi stared at Nami, "Nami! How could you do that to Sanosuke!"

He smiled, "Oh well, it's for a good reason."

Sakura smiled back at Sanosuke.

"Thank you, Sano…"

"Hey, what are you talking about? There's no need to thank me! I don't even know the reason why…" he winked at her and walked casually away, his hands shoved in his pockets. Natsumi bowed, her lavender hair flowing behind her, and followed after him.

"You know what," said Nami, scratching the back of her head, "I don't think he's registered that you're off limits."

Sakura just stared at the retreating figure of Aoyama Sanosuke as he smiled at Natsumi. There she was, Haruno Sakura, the one who stole his heart.

"What are you going to do now?"

"About what?" she inquired.

"Ah, never mind. You should probably head home…I mean, to your aunt's place."

"No, I don't think I will."

Nami looked at her; she then understood and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say, chief."

* * *

Ino stared at the door, her hand trembling as she tried to turn the doorknob. She gulped and opened the door.

"Sasuke?"

She walked around his apartment room, until she reached the locked door. She brought her hand to it and knocked.

"Sasuke? Are you in there?"

She heard nothing. She sighed. Ino has heard that Sasuke has locked himself up in his room for almost three days. No one has seen him or heard from him or anything. "Sasuke?"

Ino knew he wouldn't open the door for her, after all, she threaten to ruin him. She almost killed the most important person in Sasuke's life!

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." She whispered, leaning into the door. "But please, don't…keep yourself locked up. Please. I know…that you miss her. Don't stay in here! Look for her…don't wait anymore…go to her…oh Sasuke…I know you want to! Don't stay here! Sasuke…"

Ino wiped a steady tear from her eyes and inhaled deeply. Who was she kidding? He would not listen to her, she knew that. Ino angrily pounded on the door with her fists.

"Who do you think you are? You can't expect everything to go your way! You…have…to do…SOMETHING! Uchiha Sasuke!"

She slumped to the floor, her golden hair covering her tear-stricken face. The door in front of her opened and a hand wiped away a tear. She looked up to only meet onyx eyes.

"Sasuke…I'm so…"

"I know."

He stood up, and helped the blonde to her feet. "Ino, thanks…I guess."

She smiled and brought her hands to her waist. "You guess? You better be grateful! Now get your ass out of Konoha! It'll take you at least two days to get to that mountain village, but you could get there half the time if you run."

Sasuke just stood there, and said again, "Thank you."

Ino dropped her hands to her side and said, "Sasuke, go already. She's waiting for you and you know it!"

Sasuke nodded and began to move, but Ino stopped him. He turned to face her.

"If she hurts you again, then I'm always here."

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ino…"

"Get out of here!"

Ino watched as the raven-haired shinobi walked out the door. She shook her head. Ino knew all too well that no matter how hard she tried, the way Sasuke and Sakura feel for each other will never be broken.

"The things I do for that boy!"

* * *

Tsunade yawned and propped her shoulder on her desk. She leaned her head on her arm and resisted the urge to sleep. Paperwork upon paperwork filled her desk and she was growing very tiresome about it.

"Tsunade!"

The oak doors to her office burst open as a teenage boy quickly walked in, slamming his hands on her desk.

"Where is Sakura?"

The Hokage smiled. "Well hello to you too, Sasuke. Out of your room already?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stared at her with intense onyx eyes.

She sighed. "Oh, all right already. She went to that Western Mountain Village, or whatever it's called!"

"I know that! But how…"

"Just follow the path. There will be a fork in the road, take the right part and keep on going for at least…um…I would say about twenty something miles. Then there will be a split path between three roads. One of them leads back to Konohagakure, another to some cliff, and the last goes to Sakura."

Sasuke just glared at her, "And what path do I take?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; I have never been out that far!"

Sasuke felt his left eye beginning to twitch in annoyance. He turned around and muttered a gruff thanks before closing the doors behind him.

The Hokage leaned in to her chair and smiled. "To be young and in love!"

* * *

Running.

That's what he was doing.

Running.

He ran along the path, jumping over any obstacles in his way.

Running…to _her_.

Sasuke stopped for a minute at the fork. Take the right one she said, so he did. He quickened his pace.

Twenty something miles to go.

* * *

"Sakura! Are you just going to sit here all day? I'm so bored!" Nami complained, standing up.

Sakura looked at the lavender haired girl and gave her a smile. "You really are like Naruto. If I didn't know better I would say you were twins."

Nami pouted. "Kazuma is the only one fit to be my twinbrother. Naruto could be a…distant relative twice removed or something!"

Sakura smiled at her and once again rested her head on the green grass. She closed her eyes and listened to the sway of the leaves against the wind.

It was so peaceful…

"Sakura, how long are you going to wait?"

She kept her eyes closed and replied quietly, "For what?"

Nami sighed. "Tenten told me, when I was staying with her that something was going on between you and Sasuke…how long are you going to wait for him?"

Sakura didn't reply. _How long will I wait for him?_

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay. Even if I did wait, he would never come."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I know this because he too waits for me."

"Then," Nami started, "what's the point of waiting for each other?"

Sakura lay there in silence, thinking.

After several moments, Nami began to feel uncomfortable with her silence. Seriously, what fourteen year old girl wouldn't?

She felt Nami stir beside her as she stood up. "Sakura, I'm going to leave now. Natsumi asked me to go to that class with her again."

Sakura opened her eyes to look up at the girl. "That literary class?"

Nami adjusted the bandana on her head. "No, she wants to become a Scout, like me. She's going to those classes I took…they really suck though."

"Have fun."

"I know I will." She replied sarcastically.

"I think…I'll take a nap…"

"You do that, chief."

Nami left the now sleeping figure and made her way back to the village. No one will know that Sakura was there, no one ever did.

* * *

For a full whole day, Sasuke has been running. He did not stop, he just kept on going. He knew he was tired, his mind wanted him to take a breather, but he did not allow himself to do so…he wanted to find her.

He reached the three paths yesterday, but he didn't stop to decide and choose. Sasuke chose the middle way and kept on running until dusk hit dawn.

His legs were relieved that smoke could be seen just ahead. He kept on going until he reached a stone ledge, with a black haired girl sitting there.

She was humming to herself, her long legs swinging back and forth. Her long hair was held back with a white ribbon, few shorter strands covering her ruby eyes. Those very eyes were now staring at Sasuke as he made his way to the ledge.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring at him deeply.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Ahem," she declared, "I believe I have asked you a _question._ I'll ask again: Who are you?"

Sasuke looked at her and began to walk away, but she stood up and blocked the path.

"WHO are you?"

"Damn woman! Does it matter?"

"Yes! I'm supposed to bewatching the entrance! Who are YOU?"

"I'm looking for someone in your village."

She sighed and said again, her patience diminishing, "I DON'T CARE! WHO ARE YOU?"

He still didn't reply, even if he was in the same place as Sakura, he would still have to look for her. "I don't have time for this."

"Just because you're a freaking hottie doesn't give you the right to ignore me!"

He irritated gave one last look at the annoying girl and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Himiko stared at the apparently deaf – but very cute –onyx eyed teen. Her eyes then steadily moved to the headband across his forehead…then all of a sudden…

He just went poof!

She stared at the spot where he once stood.

Minutes passed before the truth hit her…

"Oh…my….freaking…GOD! HE WAS A SHINOBI!" she screamed.

* * *

Sasuke appeared on one of the village's few streets. He looked up to see a huge, plain building surrounded by numerous amounts of trees. The building was plain white…and had around five windows, each signifying five floors. Where the heck was he?

The two pale doors of the building opened, and two small girls with lavender hair walked out, chattering nonstop to each other.

"Oh, I think I failed that exam! It was hard, how did you ever manage to pass it?" the long-haired one asked.

The shorter-haired one shrugged. "I guessed on half of it…"

"Sister!"

"I'm kidding! The test was okay; I failed the written part…"

"I passed that!"

"And…I passed the simulation…"

"I failed that one today!"

"And aced the…"

Sasuke didn't care about her stupid exam! He was getting annoyed just listening to them! What hit him most about them was that they both looked so identical – save for their hair – and oddly…familiar.

"_This is my friend, Nami." Sakura said._

Nami…?

"_Eleven kicks in the gut, I wanted to do more but my body couldn't handle the strain."_

Shit…he remembered now. One of them was the girl who kicked Sanosuke to the ground. Which one was it again? Did she have short hair or long hair? Were her eyes the lilac color? If only he paid attention.

He figured one of them had to be Nami. She had to lead him to Sakura or else his tired body would collapse from the strain it took from all the running. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and decided to take the chance.

Sasuke grabbed the lavender-haired girl and said, "Nami?"

She looked at him with pale eyes and said, "N-no! I'm Natsumi!"

Nami came up behind her, shocked at the onyx eyed shinobi that appeared out of nowhere.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Nami asked, staring at him then moving to her stunned sister.

He was breathing hard, sweat glistening from his brow.

"Where is Sakura?" He asked sharply.

Natsumi looked at the strange man then at her sister who was now staring at him with fierce, golden eyes.

"Who," she asked, her eyes fixed upon him, "are you? What do you want with Sakura?"

Sasuke sighed and said calmly, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" Nami interjected, "What the hell are you doing here? Do you want your ass kicked? Shinobi are taboo around these parts!"

"Shinobi?" Natsumi whispered her voice cracking.

"I'm here for Sakura. Where is she?"

Nami sighed. "You stubborn idiot. Sakura doesn't want to see you!"

**Flashback**

"_Nami, if Sasuke does come for me, tell him…tell him that I don't want to see him."_

_Nami stared at her. "Why? Aren't you waiting for him to come get you? Isn't that why you came here?"_

"_It's best if…it's best if he just keeps on waiting."_

"_Chief…"_

"_Trust me Nami; it's for the best…for both of us."_

**End Flashback**

Sasuke stared at her and said angrily, "What?"

"You heard me! She doesn't want to see you!"

"You're lying to me." He said, his eyes still fixated on her figure, "She's waiting for me, I know it."

"Don't fool yourself, Uchiha!" Nami said, running straight for him.

Nami rushed at him and gave him dozens of straight punches. He blocked every single one. She used this as a diversion and since his hands were occupied, kicked him once in the gut. Nami smirked in content as Sasuke jumped backwards to avoid anymore hits from the younger girl.

"You're toying with me, Uchiha!"

"Where is Sakura?" He asked again, calmly and more quietly than before.

"STOP ASKING!" Nami replied as she headed straight for him once again.

"Sister!" Natsumi yelled as she saw the scene before her.

Nami's eyes were wide open in surprise. Sasuke had her trapped. He stood behind her; his strong hand was holding her arm behind her head, while the other was holding her left arm to her back. She was trapped…

"I'll ask you again," Sasuke whispered, the hint of exhaustion lingering in his voice, "where is Sakura?"

"In the forest!" sputtered Nami. "She's sleeping!"

Natsumi stepped to them, her arms outstretched, "Nami!"

"Let me go, you idiot!"

Sasuke released her and sped towards the trees.

"Nami!" Natsumi helped her sister up and sighed. "I'm glad you're not seriously injured!"

Nami smiled at her. "I'm invincible!"

"More like an imbecile!"

"Ah, oh well. Chief ought to be mad at me…I told Sasuke where she was!"

"She will not be mad, probably happy…"

"I guess so…"

* * *

Sasuke was running again, despite his exhausted state he was running. He had to find Sakura, find out why she left…

Sasuke didn't want to lose her, lose the person he loved the most, the only person he felt this way about.

He stopped, leaning his weight on the tree. He found her. He finally found her. There she was, lying on the grass. Sasuke slowly approached her and held his breath.

Sakura was sleeping soundly on the grassy plain, her chest rising with every breath she took. One of her hands was behind her head while the other rested on her stomach. Strands of her pink hair somehow loosened from the braid and were strewn around her. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so beautiful to the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

She stirred a little in her sleep, but did not awaken.

He unconsciously brought his hand to her face and brushed strands of hair away from her closed eyelids.

If only this moment could last forever…

"S…Sasuke…"

He looked at her and smiled. She was dreaming of him.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…no…"

Sasuke looked at the sleeping figure in confusion.

"Don't Sasuke…don't leave me…"

A tear escaped her closed eyes as she continued to mutter in her sleep.

"Sakura…"

He pulled back as Sakura's eyes opened and she sprang from her sleeping position screaming, "SASUKE!"

Sakura was breathing hard, her eyes opened wide in fear. "Sasuke…"

She blinked twice before feeling a presence behind her. She turned around and gasped.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed, forgetting that she vowed to only call him 'Uchiha.'

Sasuke gave her a small, meek smile. "Sakura…I've missed you."

Sasuke was tired…he could barely stay awake. He finally got to see Sakura again but his eyelids were feeling very heavy…

"Sasuke? What's the matter?"

His eyes closed slowly before he collapsed onto Sakura's lap.

"Eh? Get up you pervert!" Sakura tried to move his body, but he would not budge. "Are you sleeping?"

She didn't expect an answer. She shifted her position and leaned her body against a nearby tree. His head was still on her lap, his chest moving with his breath.

"I love you…" he whispered in his slumber.

Sakura sighed as she felt the color rise in her cheeks. She began to stroke his raven hair as he continued to dream away.

"I know, Sasuke," she whispered back, "I know."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**-Author's note:** argg! Sorry for the really long delay! High skool is draining away all of my time! ARG! Well…I tried to make up for it with a nice…long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews/comments/flames/questions anything like that is always welcome!

* * *

**Preview of Ch.10: No More Lies**

"Sasuke," Sakura said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "please, stop."

"Sakura you have to listen to me…it was just-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Sasuke, you're breaking my heart."

He moved forward, wiping away the tears gingerly. "Sakura, I don't want to see you cry anymore…I don't want to be the cause of your pain…"

She pulled away, staring at him with frightened eyes. "Sasuke…please…I'm begging you…PLEASE JUST STOP!"


	10. No More Lies

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Ten: No More Lies**

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start, looking at his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. He relaxed a bit, letting out a much needed sigh of relief. But…something was wrong…this caused the Uchiha prodigy to tense up again. 

"Sakura?"

She was standing there, her pink locks swaying behind her, as she looked up at the clouds. She turned to look at him and smiled, "Sasuke…" she said quietly, her voice flowing like the wind blowing around her.

Sasuke stood up and smiled at her, but before he could say a word, Sakura turned around and began walking away.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke knew he was running, but Sakura was _walking_ and somehow managed to be way ahead of him. She turned to face him, a huge smile on her face…

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Now standing in front of him was a younger Sakura, at age eight. Her hair was short and seemed to bounce as she danced around. The old crimson ribbon held back her bangs, just like it did before. She smiled a toothy grin and said, "Guess what, mister!"

Sasuke just stood there, stunned.

"I asked you a question mister!"

"Uh…what?" he replied hesitantly.

"I like this boy!" she squealed, her hands up in the air as if to grasp her affection.

Voices rang out of nowhere, saying, "Don't tell me it's Sasuke!"

"It is him, isn't it?"

Sakura frowned, "How did you guys know? Did you know mister?"

"Uh…"

"I really, really, really, really think he is the cutest boy ever!" she giggled, her emerald eyes gleaming. "Sasuke is just so dreamy…"

Sasuke frowned. She sounded like one of his fan girls.

"Hey mister, do you think I could ever tell him that I like him? Do you think he could like me back?"

Again, before he could answer, the little Sakura began to run away, causing the young man to chase after her.

"I like Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped, to see Sakura yet again, only this time as a young preteen.

"I…I love you, Sasuke."

"Sakura…"

Sasuke stared at her, he knew now this was only a dream…right?

"Sasuke…why…"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she now stood before him as the sixteen year old of the present. Her long hair cascaded behind her back, her hands crossed together in front of her chest.

"I gave it to you…and you broke it…"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to only be greeted by the chill of the night breeze and the glistening of the starlight above. She shifted slightly and cringed back at the pain that shot from her stiff neck. She sat there, dazed. 

_Where am I again?_

Her vision focused to the night to see a young man standing in front of her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

All at once, memories of her leaving, staying in the woods, watching Sasuke collapse into her arms…that left her with a very big headache. She shook her head slowly and looked up at the young man. "Sasuke…?" she asked sleepily.

He looked down at her, his hair covering his dark eyes. He smirked.

"What are you…"she started, but soon faltered with a quiet, "Oh, never mind," and clutched her head as if it was in fear of exploding.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly, crouching down to look at her.

"Yeah, I just need some water and a powerful headache killer." She tried to stand up but ended up plopping back on the ground. "Crap…"

Sasuke looked at the struggling girl and offered his hand; she took it and suddenly found herself being hoisted up unto his back. "You're not feeling good."

Sakura didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to relax as Sasuke carried her back into the village. She muffled a quick, "Thank you," before drifting off once again into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sasuke held the girl on his back tenderly, walking to the village. He let out a long sigh; out of all the weird dreams, he had to have one that confused him more than ever. To top it off, Sakura was sick and they couldn't leave the stupid village until she got better. 

"Sakura…" he said, knowing that Sakura was sleeping deeply, "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to put you through so much. I knew you loved me, I really honestly did. But, I guess at first, I was unsure…maybe even confused. But, after some time, I realized that you meant more to me than anything. So…please…no matter what stupid thing I know I might do…don't ever leave me again. I don't want to lose you so easily…"

All he got was a quiet groan in response.

Sasuke sighed…after all this time…that's all he could afford to do.

* * *

Voices… 

"What the hell did you do to her, you bastard?"

That's all Sakura could hear. She wanted to open her eyes…but her body was too tired, too stressed to allow that.

"Nami! Don't be rude…"

"I can be rude to whomever I want to be rude to!"

"Nami!"

"Natsumi! Are you forgetting who the eldest of the two is?"

Sakura wanted to laugh…even if Nami is the eldest of the twins, Natsumi definitely acted like the oldest.

"Whatever, Sasuke! What the hell did you do?"

Sasuke…?

"I didn't do anything…she's just sick."

"Okay, I understand that…but…it's been two days now and chief is still sleeping."

TWO DAYS?

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura yelled, springing from the bed. "TWO DAYS AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!"

"Uh…"

Sakura inhaled deeply and forced a smile. "I mean…I wouldn't want to stay that long…"

Natsumi let out a sigh of relief and said joyously, "Oh sis! I thought you would never wake up! I was getting so worried for you…"

Sakura smiled, "Hey, I'm alright now aren't I?"

Sakura looked around the room to find that both Nami and Natsumi were in the room with her. She recognized the room as the one she has stayed in for the past two years…

"Why am I back here at my aunt's house?"

The twins exchanged glances and Nami said nervously, "Well, chief…you see…"

Nami whispered something in her ear as Sakura's face darkened with rage.

"WHAT?"

Sakura towered over Nami as the young girl cowered in fear. "I didn't mean to! It just happened that way! And your mom said it was alright!"

Sakura stepped down and laughed. Her emerald eyes lingered at the lavender topped pair and then shifted over to the dark-haired boy who was staring out her window. She repressed the urge to drool at the mere sight of him. He stood there, leaning on the wall with his face looking down at the streets below, gazing at the people walking back and forth to their destinations. Sasuke's hands were in his pockets – just like always – as he continued to watch the not so crowded streets. Sakura noticed that he removed his headband, and his raven bangs covered his eyes.

_My God, he looks so…_

"Sasuke?"

He turned to look at her and quickly looked away, a shade of light pink lingering on his cheeks.

"Sakura!" a girl burst through the door and enveloped the kunoichi in a huge hug. "You're finally awake!"

Sakura forced a smile and pried the girl off of her. "Himiko! What are you of all people doing here?"

"I wanted to see you!"

"How'd you get in the house?"

"Your aunt let me in!"

_Great, _her inner-self yelled,_ my aunt couldn't refuse to let the witch of all witches enter! It's like that time mother let Ino in the house!_

Himiko smiled and flipped back her long black hair. Her ruby eyes stared at her hard before softening. "Sakura, I was hoping when you'd wake up!"

"Why? What's the occasion?" Sakura asked, looking at her with piercing eyes.

"Well duh! It's my sixteenth birthday today…and you and your _hot_ companion are invited." She replied proudly, emphasizing the word 'hot.' "Well, my dad made me invite you and your family…but your mom and aunt told me they couldn't come! So it's just you and…"

Sakura followed Himiko's gaze which landed on Sasuke. "His name is Sasuke."

"Well yeah! So…the party is tonight! Formal dress codes imply so," she continued, batting her eyelashes at Sasuke, "so see you two there! Oh, and the Kawahara twins too."

Himiko winked and walked away, giving Sasuke a small smile.

"I swear," Nami started, "she is completely mental. I could have sworn she was hung up over Sanosuke…oh well. What can we do?"

Sakura smiled thoughtfully and turned to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke? Do you really want to go to that party?"

Sasuke, who was still looking out the window, merely nodded. "If you want to," he added, turning to face her. Sakura felt her face grow hot and quickly looked away.

_What is wrong with me? He doesn't love me…I have to remember that!_

Sasuke continued to look at her with concerned onyx eyes.

"Um…Nami?" Natsumi whispered, looking at her sister. "I think we should go now…you know…give them some _space._"

Nami looked questioningly at her sister, then looked at Sakura and Sasuke looking at each other, then quickly understood. "Say, uh, chief? Me and Natsumi are going to leave now. We got to…"

"Find our dresses for the party tonight!" Natsumi finished, grabbing her sister's hands and dragging her out the door. "Well then, bye!"

They closed the door behind them, leaving the two Konoha shinobi alone.

* * *

"Nami, what are you doing!" 

Nami slipped the key into the door knob and _click!_ the door was locked.

Natsumi smiled. "I cannot believe I'm related to you."

"Be glad, dear sister, Sakura will thank me for this some day. Besides, it was your idea to leave them alone." Nami replied, grinning.

"Ouch."

"I'm too nice for my own good."

* * *

Sakura felt her emerald eyes turning to face the young man beside her. She resisted the urge to look at him and sat on the fluffy bed. The silence between them was very uncomfortable. 

"Sasuke…I just…want to…I mean…thanks." She stuttered out. _Why am I stuttering? _

Sasuke sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand into his. "No problem."

They sat again in silence, her fingers now intertwined with his. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. He placed his free hand on her head, stroking the pink locks.

"Sakura…why did you leave me again?"

She snuggled in closer, saying something in response. Her voice was muffled by Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura?"

She moved her head away from him and whispered, "I don't know."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura don't leave me ever again." He tightened his hold on her petite figure.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry…but please...this is so hard to believe."

"What is?"

"That you're here, that you love me…I just…don't want to believe it."

Sasuke turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

She pulled away from him. "I saw it all…how can I be certain that this isn't a dream? How can I know that what you're feeling for me isn't just a figment of a lifelong fantasy?"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…I can't bring myself to believe what your telling, what I'm feeling when I'm near you…is all true…is all real. I mean, when I left I was here, in this very village…to try and run from it all."

Sasuke looked at her emerald eyes, tears forming.

"Sasuke, I saw it all. Don't you remember? Ino and you and then…I mean…I saw it all."

Sasuke sighed, and watched Sakura stand up from the bed. "Sakura, I tired to tell you before."

"You went out with her! You love her…and I'm just here."

"No, you don't understand," he said, standing up to face her. "I was…forced to be with Ino and I had no choice."

"Sasuke! There always is a choice."

"Listen to me! I don't love her…I love you. I always will love you! And only you!"

"But…" she crossed her hands in front of her chest, "I gave it to you….and you broke it."

Sasuke stood there, a swing of déjà vu hitting him. "Sakura…you know I love you…why can't you just believe me? It's all true…"

Sakura blinked back tears and faced him, her emerald eyes now on the brink of releasing tears. "I want to believe you, but I just can't," she whispered. "So many of things have happened over these past few years…I can't help it."

Sasuke looked at her and whispered back, "Do you love me?"

"Yes…"

"Then why can't you just believe what your heart tells you and not what your mind does?"

"A dream…nothing more than a dream…"

"No it's not! Sakura…this is reality."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Please Sasuke, no more lies."

"I'm not lying to you, Sakura, I love you more than anything."

"Sasuke," Sakura said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "please, stop."

"Sakura you have to listen to me…it was just-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Sasuke, you're breaking my heart."

He moved forward, wiping away the tears gingerly. "Sakura, I don't want to see you cry anymore…I don't want to be the cause of your pain…"

She pulled away, staring at him with frightened eyes. "Sasuke…please…I'm begging you…PLEASE JUST STOP!"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Sakura? Are you alright? Sakura?"

Sakura looked to her door and said, "I'm fine auntie! I uh…I'm alright!" she wiped away her tears and opened the door to talk with her aunt.

Sasuke sat down on her bed and sighed. He would do anything to make her understand it isn't a dream.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Party time!" said Nami enthusiastically. She grinned as she walked down the stairs into the Haruno living room, showing off her outfit. She wore a silver spaghetti strapped dress that stopped a few inches above her knee and pushed back her lavender bangs with a simple clip. 

Natsumi followed her, wearing a dress of similar design only golden in color. She tied her hair into a high ponytail. "So how do we look?" she asked, smiling shyly.

Sasuke merely nodded. He tugged at his tie as Sakura's aunt fixed his black tuxedo. "You look wonderful Mr. Uchiha!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Ms. Haruno?" Nami asked her.

"Yes dear?" she replied, finishing her adjustments on Sasuke's tux.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I'm right here!" Sakura said, walking down the stairs, her dress swaying around her. She wore a wine-colored strapless dress, the skirt stopping right at her ankles. The top of her dress shined with small sparkles. Her pink hair fell behind her back, a dark red headband pulling back her bangs. She wore a silver necklace around her neck, a simple heart pendant finishing it.

"Wow…" Natsumi said, breathless. "You look really good, sis!"

Sasuke turned to look at her, and tried to suppress a grin. _She really does look good._

Sakura blushed. "Thank you."

"Well children," Sakura's aunt said, "shouldn't you kids be going now?"

"Wait!" Nami said, digging in her purse as she pulled out a small camera. "Just for a small keepsake!"

She gave the camera to Ms. Haruno and stood to pose next to her sister.

_Click!_

Nami and Natsumi stood on either side of Sakura.

_Click!_

The twins stood on either side of Sasuke.

_Click!_

The twins stood in the middle of the two shinobi.

_Click!_

Nami pushed Sakura. Natsumi pushed Sasuke.

_Click!_

"Okay! Let's get going!" Nami said.

* * *

Himiko walked up to her guests, a huge smile on her face. "I thought you guys wouldn't make it!" Her gown swished behind her, the dark pink satin material shining in the light. Her long black hair was tied back into a bun and a diamond necklace covered her bare neck. 

"Happy birthday, Himiko," Natsumi said politely, bowing.

"Yeah, what she said," Nami said, following her sister's actions.

"Well, come in then!" Himiko said, ushering them inside.

Loud fancy music and elegant people wearing elegant gowns moved past them. Nami and Natsumi stood next to each other, and looked up at Sakura.

She smiled at them and turned to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke…I…"

"Sakura!" They all turned to look at the tall young man walking towards them.

Himiko smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a loose embrace. "Sano, my love!"

"Sanosuke, long time no see," Sakura said giving him a hug.

"Uchiha, you're here too?"

"Yeah, problem?"

"No, not really."

"Then deal with me being here."

Sanosuke forced down the urge to laugh and looked at Sakura. "Whoa, you really are looking wonderfully beautiful tonight, Sakura."

"Thank you, Sanosuke."

Himiko scowled and said, "Sano, darling, what about me?"

"Of course, nothing beats your abyss of eternal beauty, my lovely Himi-rin."

She giggled, "Dance with me then!"

She grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

"I think she's still jealous about you, sis."

Sakura forced a smile. "I guess…"

Natsumi smiled back, "Hey, I think I'm going to find Ginta…"

Natsumi left the group to be met by a young man who both moved to the dance floor, leaving Nami behind.

Sakura looked at Natsumi and the spiky haired boy she was dancing with. "Who's that?"

"That's Ginta, Natsumi's new boyfriend…well her _first_ boyfriend."

"Oh, interesting…"

"Hey, it's not like you don't have a boyfriend. I mean come one, Sasuke sure is a looker!"

Sakura blushed and Sasuke turned away. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay then, hide it from me," she said amusingly. She spotted the buffet table and added, "You know what; I'm going to eat some grub. See you, chief!"

"You really are like Naruto."

"Sure, whatever you say Sakura!" she waved at them and made her way to the tables.

Sakura waved good bye and turned to face Sasuke who shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at her and smirked. He offered her his hand and said, "Care to dance?"

She smiled at him and took his hand, "I would love to."

* * *

The music blared a soft tune as Sasuke held unto Sakura, his arms around her waist. She leaned into him as the night breeze swayed around them. They stood outside from the party, looking at the silent village from the balcony. The stars glistened above them. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed Sasuke to hold her longer. 

"Sasuke," she whispered, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright," he whispered back, resting his chin on her head, "I deserved it."

"I…want to go home."

"But I thought you were running away…" he looked at her pleading emerald eyes.

"But you found me, so what's the point of running when I'll always be found?"

"Wherever you are, I will always find you."

"I know you will."

Sasuke smiled. "Are you going to keep on running then?"

"No. I…want to go back to Konohagakure…can we? Tomorrow morning…please?"

"Yeah…let's go home."

"Thank you…" she looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek, "I love you…"

Sakura tiptoed to meet him, her lips dangerously close to his. "If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me."

"I promise…" he whispered, closing the distance between them.

_Click!_

The clicking sound, flash of blinding light, and a voice saying "I couldn't resist" didn't part them…in fact…they didn't notice it at all.

Sakura broke the kiss, staring at his onyx eyes. He placed another kiss on her forehead, planted another one on her cheek and placed his lips on hers as she wrapped her arms around him.

_Sasuke…please don't wake me…_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**-Author's note:** sorry it took so long again! Our teachers have us preparing for our semester exams…my god I'm going to fail them all…but yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed it! (Oh and Sakura's dress is the same dress I hopefully will wear to my first ever winter formal! Yay!) Reviews/flames/comments/suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

**Preview of Ch.11: Summer Rain**

**(Omg…last chapter!)**

"Sasuke…"

He looked deep into her emerald eyes as she placed her hand on his chest. He attempted to wipe the droplets away from her face, but failed because the drops kept on coming. She smiled at him.

"Sakura," he said, "you'll…stay with me then?"

She blushed.

"Sakura?"

"Of course I will you idiot."

He grasped her shoulders gently and gave her a small smile. "So, that means you forgive me?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled back.


	11. Summer Rain

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Summer Rain**

* * *

Sasuke stirred slightly on the makeshift bed, shifting his position away from the rising sun. He gave up and stood up from the floor in which he slept in. Sasuke stood by the open window, looking at the horizon as the sun rose slowly above the buildings.

"Sasuke?"

He looked to the bed and saw a half asleep Sakura, rubbing her eyes. She looked at him with wide emerald eyes and plopped her head back into the pillows, her cheeks rosy red. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said, sitting on the bed. "Anything wrong?"

She buried her face into the pillow and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura didn't reply, but shook her head vigorously.

"Sakura."

She shot out from her position and looked at him, her cheeks still burning. "Sasuke," she whispered fiercely, "if you don't get a shirt on right now my mom is going to think we did something last night other than go to a party!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and laughed. "That's it? I thought it was something serious!"

"This is serious! What if she gets the wrong idea? I don't want to get into big trouble!"

Sasuke lay down on the bed, his head on her lap. He gave her a small smile and said, "But it's hot, you wouldn't want me to be sweating now would you?"

Sakura's face reached a whole new level of red. She looked from his amused eyes to his well toned, muscular, _bare_ chest.

_Oh hell! He is so hot! Look at his sexy, perfect body! _Her inner-self yelled, drooling with satisfaction.

Sakura really was on the verge of fainting.

"Sakura? What's wrong now? You're so red, you're burning up!" said Sasuke quietly, sitting from his position and placing his hand on her forehead.

Sakura averted her gaze from Sasuke, and took his hand away from her. "I'm fine…don't worry about me."

He placed his hand under her chin and made her eyes meet his. "I can't help it…when it comes to you, I have to worry…"

"Oh, Sasuke…"

He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching hers. "Sakura," he whispered, his breath mingling with hers.

Sakura closed her eyes on instinct as Sasuke kissed her for the second time that day; she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms crept to encircle her waist. Sakura pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss praying in the back of her mind that no one would be walking up the stairs, slowly opening the door and…

"KYAAAH!"

They broke apart and looked at the door where a blushing Natsumi was standing, her hands covering her lilac eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have knocked, I mean, uwah! I'm sorry, sis!"

Sakura got of her bed and glared at Sasuke and said, "Natsumi! Don't be sorry! It's just _someone_ didn't feel like listening to me!"

Sasuke shrugged that comment off and looked for his t-shirt on his bed and muttered something that sounded oddly like, "It wasn't my fault."

"Um…okay." Natsumi said, blushing more at the sight of Sasuke and the sight of them kissing. "But, Nami asked me to drop these off for you guys…I probably should have knocked…or come by at a later time…"

Sakura forced a smile, "No, not at all! It was great that you could come!"

"I'm sorry…but…"

Sasuke sighed. _She acts like Hinata._

"What?"

"But…"

"Natsumi, spit it out!"

"YouguyslookedreallybusyandI'msossorryforbothereingyoutwowhenuguyswerekissingIdidn't mean to!" Natsumi blurted out, looking down at her feet the whole time.

Sakura looked at her, her face becoming instantly red. Sasuke coughed a couple times and continued to find his "missing" shirt.

"NATSUUUMI!" a voice called. Footsteps hurried up the stairs and the infamous Nami walked in, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You forgot this picture!" she looked at her sister, who was still looking at the floor, then she looked at the blushing Sakura who was staring at the wall, and her golden eyes wandered to the Uchiha Sasuke who was…_shirtless._

Sasuke looked up from his business and looked at Nami. "Hey."

Nami turned bright red and said, "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" he asked.

"YOU…"

"I…?"

"ARE…"

"Am…?" Sasuke began to feel a little scared of Nami's sparkling eyes.

"SO…"

"So…?"

"HOT!" Nami screamed, looking at him with pure delight like a little girl, her mouth dropping to the floor. "Sakura is so lucky!"

"Um…thanks…I guess…?" Sasuke said, feeling uncomfortable and started to look for his shirt even _faster._

"Nami! What was that for?" Natsumi asked, forgetting her own sudden outburst. "That wasn't very nice to say to Sakura's guest!"

"You mean Sakura's boyfriend…" she muttered amusingly.

"Nami!" Natsumi hit the back of her 'older' sister's head.

"What? It's not like I'm lying or anything! You and me both know that they always make those lovey dovey eyes at each other…and remember when –" Nami then stopped herself short and smiled like a devil plotting an evil plan. She rubbed the back of her head, "Oh…Sakura…"

"What?" Sakura asked her emerald eyes fierce.

Nami smiled and gave Sakura all the prints in her hand. "Oh! Nothing at all! Here! It was from last night's party!" she said, dragging Natsumi out the door and slamming it behind them. They could hear them walking down the stairs and closing the front door.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked, leaning over Sakura to see the pictures in her hands. She too was puzzled by the sudden leave of the Kawahara twins.

Sakura smiled and sat down on her bed again, leafing through them all.

"Sasuke! Look at this one!"

He sat down next to her and looked at the photograph. It was of Sakura and Sasuke being pushed by the twins so that they stood together. Sakura was blushing and Sasuke was looking at the ceiling.

"Look at you," Sasuke said, pointing at her. "You looked so beautiful last night."

"T-thank you…" she muttered, flipping to the next picture. "Wow, Nami is really good with a camera!"

This was a head shot of Sakura, smiling at someone who was cut off from the picture. Sakura flipped the next one to see another head shot of herself, the next ones consisted of Sakura, Sakura, and Sakura; save for the one where it was both her and him dancing.

"She must really like you…"Sasuke said, "almost all of these pictures are of you…"

"Not this one!" she said, giving him a picture of himself, his hands in his pockets, smirking. "Pretty good…"

"No, I like this one better," he said, pulling out a picture of him and Sakura. Sakura instantly turned red and snatched the picture away from him and tossing behind her back. "Sakura! That one's the best picture"

"Well, Nami shouldn't have done that anyways," said she, crossing her arms, her cheeks still flushed.

"Fine then, I'll just have to do it again…" he said teasingly, leaning in towards her.

Sakura pushed him away. "Sasuke! Put your shirt on first," she whispered to him.

"Why?"

"Sasuke!"

"Shh…don't say anything…" he said, before fully capturing her lips once more. Sakura moaned in disapproval but gave in when she figured out that Sasuke was not going to let go of her.

_Not this time,_ Sasuke thought, mentally smiling.

_Oh well,_ her inner-self mused, _you know you like it._

Oh shut up.

_You know you do._

Remind me to kill Nami.

_Why? Because she took a picture of you guys making out?_

SHUT UP!

_Haha, the girl tells all._

Sasuke broke apart and looked deep into her emerald eyes, "Sakura…I need to find my shirt still…"

Sakura smiled mischievously and said, "Shut up, Sasuke, you idiot." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the amused Uchiha boy, shirtless and all.

* * *

Sakura beamed as Natsumi wrapped her small arms around her. "I'm going to miss you, Sakura…" she said, her lilac eyes brimming with tears. "You have to promise to come back one day and visit! Please don't forget about us, sis!"

Sakura patted her head, and replied, "Oh, Natsumi, I'm never going to forget you. These past few years with you were a blast."

Natsumi smiled and sniffed as her tears were falling down her cheeks. Nami stood behind her sister and smiled while biting her nail nervously.

"Say, chief, be careful okay?" Nami said, scratching the back of her head. "Get back to Konoha safely."

"We will, Nami," Sakura said, "Oh and, I won't forget you also." She grabbed the little girl and gave her an embrace.

Nami pulled away and gave her a contagious smile.

Sasuke just stood there, watching it all.

Sanosuke came up next, the last one seeing as Himiko wasn't there. "My dear, Sakura, good luck."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"With Uchiha-bastard over there." He whispered closely to her ear.

Sakura giggled and whispered back, "Thanks."

"Oh! One more thing!"

"What is it, Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke didn't answer for his lips were pretty occupied with someone else's…

Sasuke rushed over to the pair and landed a perfect punch to Sanosuke's jaw.

"Hand's OFF," he said fiercely, murmuring afterwards, "Man that felt good."

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have done that." Sakura said; looking down at the body sprawled onto the floor.

Sasuke just grunted and began walking ahead, leaving the residents of the mountain village.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. See you around!" Sakura exclaimed, waving.

"BYE!" Nami yelled, waving her arms off.

Sakura smiled and turned around to have one last look at the village she called home for the past two years. She has had so many memories here…Memories are what you make them after all…

"Sakura," said Sasuke, who was far off from Sakura, "hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

_Yeah, as many memories I have made here, I will probably have made much more with Sasuke!_

* * *

Sasuke walked slower as Sakura finally stepped up next to him. He smiled as her eyes went up to meet his. "Finally, you slow poke."

Sakura remained silent, but returned the smile. She put one finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. "I'm tired," she whispered

Sasuke nodded mutely, and continued to walk down the path. He snuck a few glances at Sakura who began humming a soft tune. She looked at him and turned away, blushing. He took her small hand into his and whispered, "Tired or not, two days is a long time to be quiet."

"Sasuke…you're ruining the mood," she said happily, squeezing his hand.

Sasuke didn't say anything as the two shinobi stopped, already a couple miles away from the village. He didn't say anything as Sakura let go of his hand and jumped to sit at a tree branch. He remained silent as she looked down at him, smiling as her legs swung back and forth, back and forth.

"Sasuke? Why?" she asked.

He looked at her with puzzled onyx eyes.

"Why me?"

Sasuke leaned against the tree and said nothing.

"Sasuke, answer me!" She said sternly.

He grunted in reply.

"Oh!" she jumped down from the branch and landed in front of the boy. "Why won't you answer?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Let me tell you a story instead."

He placed his forehead on hers and said quietly, "Once upon a time, there was a stubborn girl who always acted like she knew everything." He kissed her gingerly. "There was a boy who thought she was the most annoying person in the world." Another kiss. "The girl loved this boy, and the boy did too…but the boy was so idiotic to never tell her. But now he can." Sasuke gave her a long, deep kiss. "I love you, Sakura, enough said."

When Sasuke let her go, she stood there in absolute bliss. She slowly smiled and uttered a small, "Wow."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped a protective arm around her, causing the kunoichi to blush. "Let's go, Sakura, we've got a long way to go."

She nodded slowly and followed Sasuke's lead back to Konoha.

* * *

"Where are they?" Naruto yelled. "They should be back by now!"

The sun was long gone, and only the bright full moon shone in the sky; small little crystal stars hanging there as if by a string. The night sky would have been clear if it weren't for the lingering grey clouds…

"Naruto, they'll be back…" Hinata said.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, no need to stress about, right Lady Tsunade?"

The Hokage nodded, a vein popping on her head due to Naruto's irritable fidgeting and yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!" the Hokage yelled.

"TELL ME NOW, YOU OLD HAG!"

_POW!_

A 'lifeless' Naruto was sprawled out onto the floor. Tsunade looked out the window of her office as the clouds began to cover the night sky. "She and Sasuke will be back…you all shouldn't worry about them."

"But…Lady Tsunade, when will they return? I cant help but be worried for them; Sakura especially," Hinata said, looking at Tenten who was equally as worried.

Tsunade smiled at them. They really were great friends to Sakura. "Don't worry ladies. After all, Sakura's with Sasuke…so we can relax."

"But that's why we're worried!" Tenten blurted out.

Naruto groaned and sat up, clutching the huge bump on his head. "Who wouldn't be worried, Sasuke's a bastard…he probably made Sakura stay at that village with Sanosuke – another bastard."

Tsunade shook her head in disapproval. She remembered the time when Sasuke came bursting into her office, just to know where Sakura went.

_Sakura…_

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly in front of the small campfire, watching as the colors of the rising and setting sun blended together in the flames. He sighed and looked at his surroundings. If they had kept on going, they would hit Konohagakure at dawn; but Sasuke wasn't going to let Sakura go without rest. He could hear the soft humming as Sakura walked closer and closer to him.

"Area secure!" she said cheerfully, "I had to make some last minute checks…but we're all good! But…"

Sasuke looked at her, "But…?"

"It's going to rain."

Upon saying that, small droplets fell on his head. He looked up as the rain began to fall faster and harder onto the ground. He sat up when the water extinguished the fire, the smoke curling into the air. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her to a huge tree with the branches so thick it acted as an umbrella to the pouring rain; but stray droplets managed to fall unto the pair. Sasuke wrapped both of his arms around her waist, moving her to make sure that her back was touching the tree, avoiding most of the rain. She snuggled in his embrace, in his warmth, her eyes closing in relaxation to the intimacy she was sharing with him. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed.

Sasuke looked at the girl and asked, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head slowly, grasping his dark shirt with her slender fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I still….can't believe it."

Sasuke tightened his grip around her.

"I can't believe that you would love me so much," she said, releasing her hold on his shirt. He let her go.

"How can I make you believe me?"

"I don't know…"

"Sakura, please, I need you to tell me. Is it me?"

Sakura gave him a small smile, "It's not you…I believe that you love me, I just can't believe that it's _me_."

"Sakura," he started, "believe me, it is _you_. I want to be with you. No one else, just you."

Sakura looked at his pleading onyx eyes, if it weren't for the rain, it would have looked like he was crying.

"Sasuke…I…"

Sasuke looked away, staring at the rain falling to the earth.

"Look at me, Sasuke." She put her hand on his face and moved it to look at her. "Listen to what I have to say."

He looked at her, still trying to avoid her eyes. "I'm listening." The rain drops caused his bangs to cover his eyes, giving him a more mysterious air to him. "Talk to me, Sakura."

Sakura drew in a deep breath and quietly said, "When I told you I loved you I meant it, with all my heart. When I saw you with Ino, it broke my heart; and when I said forget all about me, I meant that too. I was thirteen! I was beyond crushed! You were the first boy I have ever loved and the first boy to ever break my heart. When I came back, all those feelings I had for you came back to me. It hurt me, it confused me! I brought myself to believe that I hated you so that I wouldn't get hurt. I saw you everywhere in my dreams, but they always turned into nightmares because you were always with Ino. Before, you were always with me…I don't want to admit it now…but after all this time I can't believe that you would love me after all the pain you put me through."

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he said, looking at her straight on, "I really am…I wanted to tell you everything…but I…Sakura, I just want you to be happy."

Sakura looked up at him, placing her finger to his lips, "When I see you and smile, it never is real…it's broken…I want it to be real, I want to smile just for you."

Sasuke flushed and replied, "Then why won't you?"

"It's not that easy…ever since then, it has been hard for me to smile…"

"Sakura I would do anything to fix your broken smile…"

Sakura nodded, "I know you will…that's why I want to start over with you…from the beginning, from the very first moment I fell in love with you."

"I would like that…"

"I want to remember how it felt to fall in love at first sight…with the famous Uchiha Sasuke."

"So, you're willing to fall in love with me again…even if you might get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling me that from after the Ino incident until now, with you in my arms, the lovely Haruno Sakurahas never loved me?"

She shook her head, the drips of water falling to the ground. "No, Sasuke…I have always loved you and always will, it just took me so long to accept it."

He looked at her, and his expression softened. "When you told me you loved me, years ago, I already knew that, but I never told you. I waited…I waited too late to tell you. Everything went wrong when I tried to tell you how I really, honestly felt about you." He let out a small laugh, "But I guess I told you that already…Sakura, you are the only one to make me feel this way. Haruno Sakura, believe me when I say this, because it's true, I love you more than anything; I will love you even if the world forbids it. I don't want to walk a separate path from you, I want to be by your side, holding your hand, walking along the path that you chose…the one that you chose for the both of us."

Sakura smiled, her tears mingling with the rain.

"Is that a broken smile? If it is…I can fix that…"

"No, Sasuke it's real…"

She looked at him, the smile never fading, even if the tears were still coming from her jade orbs. _I truly love this boy…_

"Sasuke…"

He looked deep into her emerald eyes as she placed her hand on his chest. He attempted to wipe the droplets away from her face, but failed because the drops kept on coming. She smiled at him.

"Sakura," he said, "you'll…stay with me then?"

She blushed.

"Sakura?"

"Of course I will you idiot."

He grasped her shoulders gently and gave her a small smile. "So, that means you forgive me?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled back.

"Sakura?"

She looked at him playfully and answered, "I forgive you…but if you do it again, then I am not going to be as merciful as I am now! I mean, once is okay, but twice? That's just pushing the limit! Sasuke you have to – mfff?"

Sasuke sealed his lips with hers for a short but nevertheless sweet kiss. "You talk to much." He whispered huskily.

"I know," she whispered back. "You just have to keep shutting me up."

Sasuke moved her pink tresses away from her face as she slowly began closing her eyes. He put his arms around her, and she did the same, but before their lips could meet, Sasuke placed his forehead on hers and murmured, "You're beautiful…can I keep you?"

She nodded, her cheeks flushed. Satisfied with her answer, Sasuke slowly placed his lips over hers, relishing every second before kissing her with so much hidden passion and forgotten love. They both yearned for each other…and this was their moment. Sasuke felt Sakura break away and opened his eyes to find a pair of emerald ones staring at him.

"Sasuke, I love you," she whispered, her lips wet because of the pouring rain.

"I love you, Sakura," he returned before pulling her into another kiss.

The rain washed away their sorrows, their regrets, their doubts and fears. The rain was cleaning them both of everything. Rain, after all, truly does wash the sorrows away; even if the heart is so filled with them…the rain will always make it disappear.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**-Author's note:** IT IS FINISHED! OH MY GOD! Phew…I know it took me awhile to get it posted…but I did! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (reviews/comments/flames are welcome!) in fact I hope you guys enjoyed the whole story! XD I really would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers out there! Without you….I would probably be stuck on chapter two...but yeah, you guys kept me going! Even if I was updating too slow or making some chapters weird sounding…you, the reviewers, were always there to push my lazy butt out of its hours long nap! YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND WONDERFUL! XD And since plenty of people are asking for an epilogue…I decided to type one up! Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ROCK! until next fic! Ja ne! 


	12. Epilogue

**-Believe Me, It's True-**

**Summary**: Sasuke has always hid his innermost feelings for as long as he can remember. But at age sixteen, he can't afford to hide those feelings anymore. But what if the one he loves hates him for past misunderstandings? SasuxSaku

* * *

**A Love That Always Lasts**

* * *

"Hinata! Where are you?" Naruto cried, trying desperately to fix his tie. "We are going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" she said, putting on her earrings as she cam down the stairs. She fixed Naruto's tie and said hastily, "Okay, let's go! She would kill me for being late to her wedding!"

He grabbed her left hand – a shiny golden ring with a huge diamond shone on her ring finger – and kissed it gingerly. "Honey, relax. Remember our wedding?"

Hinata blushed and said, "Naruto! If we are late I swear you will be dead before our one year anniversary!"

"I'm going!" Naruto said hurriedly, closing the door behind him. He quickly opened the door again and grabbed the box on the table.

"Naruto!" she cried, her now long hair swaying behind her.

"Wait!" he slammed the door shut.

"We are so late!" Hinata said, rushing to the building.

"No we are not!" Naruto answered back, running a hand through his really spiky hair. "Sasuke would be later than us!"

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the crowd cheered – Naruto and Hinata included – as the newly married couple entered the reception room.

The bride blushed and said cheerfully, "You guys are the greatest! Thank you for coming here to enjoy our wedding! Neji and I are really grateful, honestly!"

Neji nodded and the crowd cheered even louder.

Hinata went through the crowd and made her way to her friend. "Tenten! Congrats! How does it feel to be married to Neji?"

Tenten sighed, "Feels way better than being hitched to Naruto!"

The girls laughed before spotting something pink appear right next to them. "Sakura!" the girls said in unison.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling at them. She drank deeply from her glass of water.

"Sakura! I'm glad you could make it!" Tenten said, pulling her into a hug. "I thought the mission that Lady Tsunade gave you would drag on longer."

"Nope, I tried to accomplish it as fast as I could! I swear! I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for anything!"

Hinata beamed, "But for my wedding, I literally had to beg The Hokage to not give you a mission! The Maid of Honor was needed at my wedding."

Sakura blushed.

"So, Sakura, where is your boy tonight?" Tenten asked in a singsong voice, leaning in closer to the young Medic Nin.

Hinata giggled and pointed over to Neji. Next to the groom were Naruto and a very handsome Anbu commander. "Like I said before, Sasuke looks pretty good in a tuxedo."

Sakura nodded and grinned at her friends.

* * *

"I caught it! I caught it!" Ino screamed, holding the bouquet in the air. "Shikamaru! I caught it!"

"How troublesome…" he said, as his girlfriend walked up to him, smiling like crazy while holding the flowers.

"Shikamaru…when are you going to propose?"

Sakura laughed at her former rival but stoppedas she saw Sasuke and Naruto engaged in a 'friendly' conversation. Only if you definition for friendly included Sasuke and Naruto glaring daggers at each other. She shook her head and stood up and whispered something in the raven-haired man's ear. He blushed as she walked away.

"Sasuke! You naughty boy!" Naruto exclaimed to receive only a huge bruise on his head.

Tenten smiled as she stood next to her husband. Tsunade stood up and raised her champagne glass in the air.

"A toast! To the newly wedded couple!"

"CHEERS!"

The laughter grew quieter and quieter as Sakura walked to the balcony. The night breeze of spring welcomed her as she leaned against the railing, staring at the cherry blossom trees. The night sky glistened above with the crystal stars as Sakura thought of her beloved.

_Sasuke really is like the night…so suave and mysterious…and so wonderful too._

"Sasuke…I know you're watching me," she said, smiling. She turned around and sure enough, Uchiha Sasuke was standing there.

"I couldn't help it…" Sasuke said, taking her hand, "when you look so peaceful like that I can't help but just watch you."

Sakura blushed and wrapped her arms around him. "You know Sasuke, you really are something."

Sasuke smiled at her and planted a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away from her sweet embrace. "Sakura…there is something I wanted to ask you…"

Sakura looked at him, puzzled. "What? Are you going to propose to me again? Because we are engaged already…" she flashed him her ring, a simple silver band with three diamonds adorning it, the middle one pink in color.

"No…that's not it…"

"Then what?" Sakura asked, taking his hand.

Sasuke pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled away and whispered, "Forget about it…"

She pouted. "Not fair! I want to know…"

Sasuke looked amused and asked, "Why are you such a child?"

"A child? Me? Could a child do this?" she asked back, kissing him. She enclosed him into another embrace and squealed when he tickled her, his lips still occupied with hers.

"Cheater, you can't answer a question with a question," he whispered huskily, his lips barely touching hers.

"I can to," she whispered back, capturing his lips once more.

He pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. Sasuke looked deep into her emerald eyes. "My little cherry blossom…"

Silence engulfed them, but neither cared, for moments like these are cherished in their minds forever.

"Sakura…I can't wait anymore."

"Can't wait for what?"

"Sakura, let's get married tomorrow. I can't wait months for it to happen. I need it to happen right away."

Sakura giggled lightly and said, "Sasuke, so impatient!"

"But I love you too much; I need you to be mine now."

"Stupid Sasuke," Sakura said, "you've always had me."

Sasuke smiled at her and leaned in for anther kiss. He stopped himself and whispered in her ear, "I love you Sakura…"

Before she could reply his lips covered hers, his arms wrapped around her fragile body, pulling Sakura closer to him.

_I love you too Sasuke…but you already know that…just please, don't let me go._

The spring breeze rushed around them as beautiful cherry blossom petals mingled with the wonderful night sky.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**-Author's note:** Yayers! Epilogue completed! Sorry if it's so short… . I couldn't really decide how to do this! Heehee…hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you again you wonderful people who read this! YOU GUYS ROOOOCK!

**ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

**Question: **What about that Ino threatening Sasuke thing? What happened?

**Answer: **Ahahaha…to be completely honest…I forgot. I had this all planned out…I really was going to make a whole chapter (or a whole huge section in a chapter…) about that…ahaha…I guess I was caught up in the sasusaku moment I kinda forgot…ahaha….okay I feel lame now. (DARN YOU SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!)

**Question:** SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL! Are you going to make a sequel?

**Answer:** Hm…I'm still thinking about that!


End file.
